Don't Be A Buzz Kill
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: When 3 teens Madeline, Jason, and Charlie find themselves in Narnia they also find themselves making friends with the Pevensies. 2 of which find themselves being better friends than they would've thought. Peter/OC. A little bit of a hint at Susan/Oc.
1. Welcome To Narnia

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own Narnia or anything associated with Narnia. However I do own my OC(s) Madeline and Jason Stone and Charlie Buff. Also this isn't a Susan/OC story but I thought I might hint around that one of the OC(s) has a crush on her and vice versa.

Madeline leaned against the railing of the pier. She was looking at the still waters of the lake. She ran her hand through her semi-damp hair. She decided to put it up in a sloppy brown bun and she did so using the hair tie she had on her wrist.

She shivered as the wind hit the parts of her body that was exposed. She had on her brother's t-shirt. It was baggy and ended at her mid-thigh. She was using it to as a swim suit cover.

She looked over her shoulder at her family who were drinking out of red plastic cups around a small fire. They had on music but they weren't really paying attention to it they were exchanging entertaining stories.

"What's up antisocial butterfly?"

Madeline automatically knew the voice. She looked over at her brother and smiled, "I'm not antisocial."

"That's why you're over here instead of where the party's at." Jason chuckled a little bit.

By no means was that a party. Not even a family reunion. It was just the Stone family camping and getting drunk.

"Am I missing that much?"

"Absolutely not. But seriously what's wrong with you?"

Madeline just shook her head, "Wanna go swimming again?"

"Sure. Want me to go grab Charlie?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Absolutely not. No way in hell is he going with us-" Madeline started her. Speech about how the other teen was not going to join however she was interrupted.

"What are you guys doing?" Charlie asked.

"We're gonna hop in the lake. Wanna tag along?" Jason never missed an opportunity to annoy his little (by 3 minutes) sister.

"Of course!" The blonde boy smiled.

'Lovely' Madeline mouthed to her brother.

This was the deal with Charlie. He wasn't family per say. Just the son of the couple that was exceedingly close to Madeline's and Jason's parents and their aunts and uncles and etc. He also had an extremely large crush on Madeline.

Jason and Charlie tore their shirts off leaving them in their swimming trunks however Madeline decided to keep her shirt on. She climbed on top of the railing waiting for the two boys to join her. Jason was on her right side and unfailingly Charlie was on her left.

"Ok, everybody link arms we'll all jump at the same time." Jason smiled as he grabbed his sisters arm knowing Charlie would follow suit.

She glared at her brother as he started the countdown, "3...2..."

He never got to 1. Both boys knew that Madeline was going to try and shake 'em since their grips weren't to tight. She always jumped early. So they learned to jump early with her.

The water enveloped the teens. Madeline could tell you what would happen next. Jason would let go of her, Charlie wouldn't, he'd blush and apologize when they resurfaced after being called out on it by Jason, 2 seconds later after hearing the splash all of their younger cousins and siblings would rush over asking if they could swim and finally they would spend the rest of the time in the water playing chicken with 5 and 6 year olds on their shoulders.

All three were ready for slight chill of the water but what they felt next was beyond a little bit of coldness. They didnt feel like they were in water anymore either. But they were freezing and dripping. They opened their eyes to find themselves standing in snow with four other people staring at them.

Madeline shook her arm from Charlie then turned to Jason, "What the heck did you do?"

" I didn't do anything! The better question is what the hell did you do!" Jason was wide-eyed.

"Watch your language there are little kids right here stupid..." she told him through her gritted teeth as she motioned to the two youngest.

"I'm not little!" the boy quickly defended, "Who are you any way? And why aren't you wearing any proper clothes?"

Edmund didn't really mind Madeline's lack of clothing if truth be known but the half named males were a sight he didn't really want to see.

"Ed! Where are your manners?" the eldest girl hissed before turning back to Jason, Madeline, and Charlie, "Umm... Sorry... I'm Susan Pevensie." She stuck out her hand for them to shake.

Madeline was the first to accept the gesture and shook it, "I'm Madeline Stone, this is my brother Jason and this is Charlie Buff." Madeline pointed every one out and noticed Susan looked at Jason for most of the introduction. She also noticed that the blonde boy in their group disappeared for a minute.

"Nice to meet you. This is my sister Lucy and my brothers Edmund and Peter." She did a double take before noticing Peter wasn't there, "Peter!"

"Calm down I just went to get them a coat they looked rather... Cold." Peter looked Madeline over one good time before he handed them their coats.

"Thank you so much." Madeline quickly put on the coat feeling a little self-conscious as soon as she saw Peter's eye on her.

"Umm quick question... Where are we?" Jason asked.

"You're in Narnia. We're going to see Mr. Tumnus! You should come with us it will be som much fun! Please!" Lucy exclaimed and smiled largely at Madeline.

"If you're brother and sister are ok with it."

"Of course." Peter answered for his sister.

"Not to be a buzz kill but shouldn't we be getting back." Charlie asked not really at all wanting to visit Mr. Tumnus or have Madeline spend any more time with this Peter fellow.

Lucy frowned and Madeline turned to Charlie, "How do you expect we get home? We're in Narnia. You know that place that's not on the map and we got here by jumping into a lake! How do you think we should go about getting back to Texas?"

Lucy smiled and took Madeline's hand, "This way!"

Madeline laughed as she heard Jason talk to Charlie, "Don't worry I'm sure this Mr. Tumnus isn't going to try anything on her. At least not if we're there too."

"It wasn't him I was worried about." Charlie sighed a little bit. 


	2. Maybe We Should Go Now

A/N: I just want to apologize if the movie lines aren't correct I downloaded the script online and I don't know if it's 100% accurate, so sorry. Also thanks to princess emma of narnia and aandm20 for the reviews I appreciate it! ^^

Madeline did her best to keep up with Lucy, which wasn't that hard considering Lucy's legs were a deal shorter than Madeline's.

"Lucy seems to have taken a liking to your sister." Peter tried to make small talk with Jason.

Jason just laughed, "Yeah she's the popular twin-"

Madeline having heard Jason saying that she was the popular one decided to add on to his sentence. "Don't forget the better looking twin too!" She yelled over her shoulder to them.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Dear sweet delusional Maddie. I gave you the popular twin but I refuse to lie and give you the better looking twin." Jason chuckled.

Madeline turned to Lucy, "He's in denial."

"Well I think you're prettier than him," Lucy said in a sort of hushed tone so Jason wouldn't hear, "Can I call you Maddie too? Like Jason did?"

"Well of course on one condition though." Madeline smiled at her.

"Which is?"

"I get to call you by a nickname?"

"You can call me Lu! Peter calls me that sometimes so you can too!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Well then Lu it is!"

Peter examined the two girls closely.

"You don't have to worry. Madeline wouldn't let a bee sting her." Jason told him, breaking Peter's train of thoughts.

"Oh! I wasn't really thinking about that I was just watching-"

"So you were just watching my sister?" Jason asked in the most intimidating voice he could muster.

"Yeah…I mean no… Not like that." Peter tried to explain.

Charlie and Edmund were snickering from behind the group.

"Ha! I'm just joshing! Take her! But you might have to fight off Charlie! He's like a dog he follows her everywhere." Jason laughed but Charlie's stopped abruptly.

Charlie's face was growing red and Madeline whipped her head around to glare at Jason, "Ha… ha… ha… You're so funny."

Jason glanced at Susan, then Peter, and then back at Susan, "I should also tell you now that she's the evil twin."

Peter looked over at Madeline and Lucy again. Lucy was swinging their arms back and forth and her mouth was going 90 to nothing.

"Hard to believe." Peter mumbled under his breath.

All of a sudden Lucy stopped dead in her tracks.

She immediately dropped Madeline's hand and ran forwards.

They all saw she was running toward a cave looking home with a broken in door.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled before the 6 others ran after her.

After they got there eye full of the faun's torn apart home Lucy decided to break the silence, "Who would do a thing like this?"

Peter spotted a piece of paper nailed to a post. He tore it off and read it aloud, "The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and is awaiting his trial on a charge of high treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Parvel, Empress of Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen."

"Sounds like a lovely woman." Jason whispered to Madeline.

"Did they say faun? As in half goat man?" Madeline whispered back to Jason.

"Do you think it'd be a good time now to wish ourselves back to Texas?" Charlie asked in a hushed tone to the two siblings.

"Now we really should go." Susan announced.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's out of our hands now, Lu." Peter explained.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm the human. He helped ME!" Lucy told them.

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter suggested.

"These are the police!"

"Besides he's a criminal." Edmund decided to speak up now.

Madeline, Jason, and Charlie took the back line on this argument. It was there half goat man friend that was the one that was arrested anyway. Plus they didn't want to admit it but they had no idea what to do either.

Peter turned to his youngest sister, "Don't worry Lu. We'll think of something."

And then as it would seem to the 7 a bird outside called them.

Susan glanced at all of them, "Did that bird just 'psst' us?"


	3. Any Talking Beaver Is Ok By Me

A/N: Dudes and dudettes so sorry for taking awhile to update I got caught up in some school work that I got behind on thanks to Peter Pevensie ^^ and procrastination also I got a little caught up in the holidays! But I hope you guys like this and sorry if it's short and thanks again to princess emma of narnia and aandm20! I really appreciate the reviews! Also I know there isn't really a lot of action going on between Madeline and Peter but I haven't really spotted a place for that to go yet and when I see the chance I will take it.

They all ventured out of the house to investigate the noise outside.

"It's a beaver!" Lucy exclaimed.

Peter approached the small animal with his arm extended and making a clicking noise, "Here boy… come here…"

The beaver looked at his hand momentarily and sat upright, "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

"It's a talking beaver!" Edmund stated the obvious.

Madeline and Jason exchanged glances and whispered in unison, "Awesome!"

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked.

"Yes?" She stepped forward.

The beaver handed her a handkerchief.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus. He gave it to me right before they took him." Mr. Beaver interrupted her.

"Is he alright?" Concern plagued Lucy's voice and expression.

"Further in." He told them before scurrying off.

Lucy and Peter immediately started following the beaver. Jason and Madeline looked at each other and shrugged before following suit.

"Peter, we don't know what you're doing." Susan told him.

"Susan's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked.

"Good point." Charlie added.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter told them as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's a beaver… He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed.

"I think a talking beaver is pretty fracking awesome." Jason told Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, agree for one of the first times with her brother.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver checked up on them.

Peter started walking again, "Yeah, we were just talking."

"That's better left for safe corners." Mr. Beaver stated.

"He's talking about the trees." Lucy informed them as they walked.

"Great even the trees are snitches here." Jason commented dramatically.

After about 5 minutes of walking Madeline decided she was a wee bit tired of it, "Hey bestest brother in the world!"

Jason turned to his sister suspiciously, "What?"

"You know I'm gettin' awful tired. What do you say to you carryin' me for a bit?" Madeline turned on her thick southern drawl.

Peter's ears pricked up in interest when she spoke this way.

Jason looked at her for a second then got a mischievous look on his face, "OK!"

"Wait! No! I changed my mind!" But it was to late Jason already had her in his arms.

"Damn! You're heavy!" Jason unched over to make it seem like he was struggling, "Hey Charlie! How about a hand?"

Madeline jabbed Jason in the ribs with her finger with a glare. Jason looked down at her expecting an answer.

"I told you to watch you're language in front of the child." Madeline smirked.

Edmund smiled a little bit at the fact Madeline was no longer calling him a kid and Peter smiled a little bit at the fact that Madeline was trying to evade being handed over to Charlie.

"You're still a sack of bricks!"

"You're mom's a sack of bricks."

"She's your mom too, doofus."

"You're adopted."

"We're twins."

"Damn it!"

Jason poked her in the side, "Language!"

Edmund turned to his sister, "Why did we let them tag along?"

"Peter thought Madeline was pretty." Lucy answered teasing her oldest brother.

"They were lost. It was the right thing to do." Peter said not denying what Lucy had said.

Mr. Beaver decided to announce their arrival at his home, "There it is. Home sweet home."

"Oh! What a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver!" Lucy complimented.

"Merely a trifle."


	4. Finchley Fish Sticks Same Difference

**A/N: Thanks again to princess emma of narnia! Also to ****FelipeMarcusThomas I will have Charlie carry Madeline. Not in this chapter however, but soon. Pinkie promise! Also just a little history between Madeline and Charlie that may not have been implied is Charlie is practically in love with her but not really open about it because well Madeline obviously doesn't share the same feelings.**

As they got closer to the dam they noticed another beaver standing beside the dam.

"Is that you beaver? If I find you've been out with badger again I'll… Oh, they're not badgers. I never thought I'd see the day," Mrs. Beaver turned to her husband, "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning… look at this fur."

"I quite like it! You're pulling off the messy but stylish look. Anyways look at this hair, " Madeline complimented then pulled her hair out of the bun, "Pretty awful."

The beaver turned to Madeline and smiled.

"I'd given you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver joked a little bit.

Jason turned to Madeline, "It really is awful you should have kept it up."

"It's not that bad." Peter commented with a smile.

"Lovely actually." Charlie said trying to top Peter's compliment.

Madeline smiled at the two, "Thank you."

"You must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver led them into her home.

Madeline playfully elbowed Jason in the gut on the way in. It was quite warm in their home and as they sat down Charlie, Jason, and Madeline noticed the Pevensie children shrugging off their coats.

"You must be hot." Mrs. Beaver told the three still coated teens.

"We're fine." Madeline spoke.

"No we're not we're dying!" Jason said dramatically and started tugging at one of her sleeves, "Come on Charlie! Help me get this coat off of her!"

Madeline smirked, "You're absolutely right! I'm dying! While I'm at it I'll take the t-shirt off too. That way I can be almost completely naked in front of these three very handsome males."

Jason let go of her sleeve, "I hate when you do that! I was trying to embarrass you."

"I think there's still a chance." Charlie added almost silently.

Jason shot him a glare.

Madeline looked around and noticed that they were all sort of looking at them awkwardly, "Heh, heh sorry."

"Fish and Chips?" Mrs. Beaver offered Lucy.

"Is there nothing we can to about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"Well… There's hope!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"Yeah there's a load full of hope… Aslan's on the move." Mr. Beaver informed them.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked.

Mr. Beaver busted into laughter but Mrs. Beaver laid a hand on her husband's shoulder to let him know they were serious.

"Aslan… you silly little blighter… you don't know do you?"

"Well we haven't actually been here very long." Peter told them.

"Well he's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia… and he's waiting for you!"

"Waiting for us?" Lucy questioned.

"You've got to be joking!" Mr. Beaver said exhaustedly, "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, … the secret police! They're all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan looked a little taken aback.

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"There's... a prophecy, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done." Mr. Beaver told them seriously.

"That doesn't really rhyme you know." Susan informed them.

"I know! You're missing the point!"

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the

White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver told them calmly.

"Dang, we don't fit in here either!" Jason whispered to Charlie and Madeline.

"Calm yourself. You got used to it in Texas you can get used to it here." Madeline smiled a little bit.

"You? What happened to we?" Jason asked her.

"Well obviously I'm amazing I fit in anywhere." Madeline smirked.

"She's got a point." Charlie agreed.

Madeline reached over and patted Charlie on the knee, causing his face to go bright red, "Thanks Charles."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you better be, Aslan's already fitted you out your army!" Mr. Beaver practically yelled.

"I think you've make a mistake. We're not heros!" Peter told him.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan added.

"We are and we're not." Jason added quietly.

Madeline and Charlie turned to him with a quizzical look on both of their faces.

"We are heroes but we're not from fish sticks."

"Finchely. Not FISH STICKS." Madeline corrected.

"Same difference. They sound the same."

"Not really." Charlie told him.

"OK! Maybe I just wanted to say fish sticks. Jeez!"

Madeline rolled her eyes at Jason's comment.

"I think it's time we were going." Peter announced standing up.

"But, what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried.

"Sorry Lu, it's out of our hands." He looked down sympathetically at his smallest sister.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan thanked the beavers.

"Ed, time to go. Ed?" After not being answered Peter looked around the room and noticed that Edmund was gone, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked sincerely.

Jason looked at Madeline and shook his head, "He was right beside you. How'd you miss that?"

"I was to busy arguing with you about Finchley and Fish sticks."


	5. Looks Like We Don't Really Have A Choice

A/N: Thanks again to princess emma of narnia and FelipeMarcusThomas! Also to FelipeMarcusThomas I have a feeling you may be right.

Within moments Mr. Beaver and the kids were out of the dam and searching for Edmund. There was a certain since of urgency with the beaver's and Lucy as if the knew something everyone else didn't.

Madeline and Charlie kept a close eye on Jason. His philosophy was that a good joke was the cure for any situation. Jason went to open his mouth but Madeline pulled on his sleeve and gave him a serious shake of the head.

After shouting his name many times, and looking for footprints or any signs of the boy around 13 Peter finally saw a glimpse of him walking into an eerie looking ice castle or something of that sorts.

"Hurry up!" He yelled before rushing to the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled hoping that her brother would hear her voice.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver scolded.

Peter turned and went to go retrieve the younger sibling of his. However the beaver grabbed his coat. He looked spitefully at the small critter, "Get off of me! We can't just let him go!"

"Don't you get it! He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver told them harshly.

Susan turned to Peter, "This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!"

"So you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen… which is why we should've gone home why we still had a chance."

"Stop!" Lucy got in between her older brother and sister, "This fighting isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right only Aslan can save him now." Mr. Beaver told them softly.

"Then take us to him." Peter spoke deliberately.

The beaver nodded and they started walking back. On the cold walk back to the dam the Pevensie's tended to stay separated for the most part. Susan walked closely behind Mr. Beaver with Jason close by talking to the worried and slightly angry brunette. Lucy walked with Madeline who was a good bit behind. Charlie walked a little behind Madeline and Peter stayed generally near his younger sister. Meaning he was walking with Madeline and Lucy. He looked down most of the time.

"Are you gonna come with us?" Lucy asked Madeline.

"Well, I'm not really sure we have much of a choice." Madeline smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry we got you, your brother, and your friend into this." Peter tried to apologize to Madeline.

"So you're the one that turned the lake into some weird portal into this world?" She asked Peter.

"Well no."

"Then it wasn't your fault. Stop taking so much credit." Madeline told Peter with a smile in attempt to make him feel a little better.

He tried to smile back.

Charlie sighed a little bit as he watched Madeline and Peter talk. He thought it was quite unfair that they were getting along so well. It had taken him practically the whole time he knew Madeline (which was years) to even get her to call him her annoying friend. She treated him like he hardly existed and the only reason she tolerated him was because him and Jason were friends. And here Peter met her at the most 2 hours ago and she would already call him a good friend. It wasn't fair that he had to try so hard to get barely anything and Peter didn't have to try at all.

Jason looked back and Peter, Lucy, and Madeline and smiled a little. Then he glanced back at Charlie and a sympathetic smile played on his face.

A few minutes later they were back at the dam and Mrs. Beaver was packing to leave. Madeline would've helped but Lucy had her tightly by the hand.

It seemed to be going well. They were going to get there head start, go to Aslan, he was going to save Edmund Pevensie, and they were all going to go back home. But then reality happened. A couple growls and a howl escaped from a pack of wolves not to far away.

Urgency then sprung in.

Maugrim, the leader of the wolves gave the simple order outside of the dam that made the giant dogs begin to start digging in the Beaver's homes, "Take them."

"Hurry, mum they're after us!" Mr. Beaver pleaded with his wife not pleased with their pace.

"Right then…" She said.

"What is she doing?" Susan asked before going to help in order to speed up the pace.

"Don't worry you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!"

Despite the fact that this could possibly lead to their death Jason thought the bickering couple were quite funny and looked at Madeline, "Kind of reminds you of Mom and dad, huh?"

She smiled a little bit and nodded. He was right. They did act a lot like their parents. Harmless jabs of quick humor and the occasional bickering and nagging.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked.

Peter's eyes got a little bit wider at what his sister was asking. "Only if the Witch serves toast." He told her sarcastically.

And they were off in some sort of tunnel.

"This should get us straight out to badgers." Mr. Beaver explained as they ran down the tunnel.

"I thought it led to your mum!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

Lucy fell. And they once again heard the wolves howling.

"They're in the tunnel!" Lucy whispered harshly and they started running again once Lucy was up again.

They made their way out of the tunnel and saw a set of stone animals.

Mr. Beaver sulkily made his way over to him, "He was my best mate."

"What happened to them?" Susan asked beating everyone else to the punch.

"This is what happens to those who cross the White Witch." A Fox stepped into view.

Madeline jumped a little bit. And Charlie automatically pulled her a little bit behind him in a protective matter.

"Stand still there traitor!" Mr. Beaver growled.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The fox chuckled a little bit.

"Well you look an awful like one of the bad ones." He said defensively.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can discuss family breeding later. Right now we need to move." He told them.

"What do you suggest?" Peter asked.


	6. A Kiss For The Hero

A/N: I love reviews! Which is why before I get this started I'm going to say thanks to princess emma of narnia, pleaseXdontXstopXtheXmusic, FelipeMarcusThomas and mindyrainbowpants! Also to mindyrainbowpants Madeline, Jason, and Charlie are around 16 give and take a few months in Charlie's case. And to FelipeMarcusThomas I love you suggestions if you suggest it I will try my best to incorporate it. Also just wanted to say that I'm starting to add a little competition for Madeline's attention here.

Madeline sat securely between Charlie and Jason. She looked over in the other tree beside them. The Pevensies and the beavers were trying to keep calm.

They all try to keep their cool as they watched the wolves climb out of the tunnel and circle the fox.

"Evening gents, did we lose something?" The fox asked cheekily.

"Don't patronize me, I know where you allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Maugrim spoke up.

"Humans? In Narnia? Now that's some valuable information." He continued to be a (as Madeline and Jason would describe him at the moment) smart ass.

One of the wolves quickly pounced on him gripping him with his teeth, "Your reward is your life. It's not much but still. Where are they?"

The fox looked around and then hung his head in shame. Madeline felt her heart drop to her stomach. "They were headed north."

"Quickly smell them out." Maugrim ordered as the wolves tossed the fox to the side and headed off.

Once they were sure they were safe everyone climbed out of the tree… except for Madeline. She had forgotten until now she had a fear of heights, probably because the adrenaline and the fear of everything else going on around her.

"Come on, Maddie. Get out of the tree already." Jason smiled.

"I… umm… love the view up here. It's so nice. I think. I'll just wait up here for a minute or forever." She swallowed hard.

Peter noticed the reluctancy that she was showing to get out of the tree by herself and was getting up to help her. Then he notice Charlie was already there.

"Jump. I'll catch you." He told her.

She looked at him…the tree…then the ground, "You swear?"

Charlie made a motion as if he were crossing his heart, "On 3 or 2?"

She smiled a little bit, "Usually on 2 but I really don't want to bust my a- I mean tail. So let's go with 3."

"1…2…3!" Charlie counted for her and she leapt down.

Charlie caught her without a problem then carefully sat her down.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Nice work Charles. I would've let her fall on her ass," Jason then turned to Madeline, "What is it that women usually do when a man performs a heroic act for them? A kiss, isn't it?"

"He caught me. It's hardly heroic," Madeline started then cast a glance at Charlie, his face fell a little bit, she sighed, "Ah, what the hell?"

Madeline quickly kissed Charlie on the cheek.

'A kiss on the cheek. That's harmless!' Peter tried telling himself suddenly feeling a little threatened, 'A sympathy kiss. That's what it was!'

"That's not how they do it in the books. It's supposed to be on the lips." Lucy pointed out with a grin.

"Lucy." Susan scolded lightly feeling a little sorry for the boy.

"That's what I hear too though." Charlie told her with a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"Ok, OK! Fine!" Madeline sighed dramatically and stood on her toes to gently and quickly give him a peck on the lips.

Except that plan sort of fell apart when Charlie grabbed her arms and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Madeline found herself applying just enough force for Charlie to say she was kissing back. He gently bit her bottom lip. She didn't know what came over her but she parted her lips slightly and his tongue swept in her mouth.

Peter cleared his throat slightly and Mrs. Beaver spoke up, "I think we should probably rest for a little bit."

Charlie and Madeline broke away to be greeted by an awkward silence. Which Jason of course broke, "Umm…dude you were totally making out."

Charlie felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He was a little surprised by his bold actions.

Madeline walked up to Jason and pulled his ear quickly before whispering harshly, "That was your fault! It was totally awkward and totally your fault! And I think I might have maybe just a little liked it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming. I thought you were going to be a bi- I thought you were going to push him away."

"So did I."

"I think you're having you mid-mid life crisis."

"I am! What do I do?" She asked desperately.

"Let's start with never make out with anyone in front of me again."

"You are one to say that! Remember that time we were at Grandma's and we had to share a room and we had just hit 14 and you had the top bunk and almost every night you would-"

Jason cut her off, "Hey! Ok fine go grab Charlie and you can make out with him for about 20 minutes and I'll watch and won't say a word."

Charlie looked back from the seat he had secured around the fox when he heard the Jason's last sentence.

"What? No! Unless I lose half of my clothes or something that is nothing compared to what you put me through."

"It's a start. But umm you guys do realize that even though you're whispering we can all still hear you, there is a child present, and the talking fox is about to tell us about Aslan." Charlie told them.

"God! Maddie every one heard you!" Jason exclaimed wide-eyed as he sat next to Charlie.

"Maddie! Come sit next to me." Lucy padded a small seat on a log between Peter and her.

"I don't know if I'd fit there."

"I bet you could." Peter told her with a small smile.

Madeline sighed and sat down in the reserved seat. She fit but she was extremely close to Peter and Lucy. But fortunately they didn't mind.

The fox started telling stories and after a minute he barked out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." He said good-naturedly.

He continued talking but winced again in pain.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver added.

The fox stood up, "I'm afraid that's all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Susan asked.

"It's been a pleasure my queen. But I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops."

"You've SEEN Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked excitedly.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver added.

"Like everything we've ever heard. And he'll be good help fighting the White Witch." The fox seemed to have smiled at them.

"We're not planning on fighting any White Witch." Susan informed him.

"Surely you King Peter?" The fox seemed hopeful when he turned to Peter.

Peter glanced at Madeline. He wanted to say something that made him sound brave…possibly heroic for the girl sitting next to him. But he couldn't promise anything to these good people and go back on his word. He sighed, "We just want our brother back."


	7. Fine I'll back Off

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks again to FelipeMarcusThomas and bananafreak97! I really appreciate the reviews! Also if I'm getting a little slow with the updating blame it on school! Also I kind of forgot the 'fluffy hat' part so sorry guys.

Here they were walking through the snow, headed to Aslan's camp. It seemed that every time they walked it was with different people besides Madeline and Lucy. They were walking about 7 feet in front of Peter and Susan and 5 feet behind Charlie and Jason and the beavers.

"I saw the way you were looking at Charlie and Madeline the other day." Susan commented to Peter in a hushed tone so only he could hear.

"Oh yeah?"

"You've got no right to want her the way Charlie does...lay off..." She said looking down.

"Oh... Sorry... Didn't know she was an object and whoever got to her first got the claim. Besides who are you to say anything the way you act with that Jason bloke around." Peter mumbled a little angry.

"We were just talking." She quickly defended.

"Maybe YOU were just talking." He finally made eye contact, when he did though he wished he kept his eyes on his feet... He felt awful for saying it, "Uh... I didn't mean that... I'll back off if you want me to."

"It's only fair."

'Life isn't fair' Peter sighed as he looked up at Lucy and Madeline.

"Guess who likes you?" Lucy whispered excitedly to Madeline.

"Charlie." she said the first name that came to mind.

"Probablly... But I was going to sat Peter."

Madeline immediately shook the idea, trying to not get her hopes up, "I'm pretty sure you're mistaken."

"Then why is he always looking at you?" She asked.

"Well... Since you're always with me he probably is just making sure nothing happens to his adorable little sister." Madeline explained.

"I think you like him to." She smiled.

Madeline laughed and didn't happen to notice the rock in front of her foot. She fell (she was always a little on the clumsy side).

She felt an immediate pain in her ankle. Her guess...twisted. She inhaled deeply and before she knew it Peter was right beside her helping her up.

"Can you walk on it?" Peter asked a little on edge.

Charlie and Jason quickly turned around to see what the commotion was.

Madeline winced as she tried to put weight on it.

Just then they heard bells and the beavers yell, "Hurry up! Quick! She's right behind you!"

Without thinking grabbed Madeline placing her securely in his arms, let Susan and Lucy get ahead of him and ran with everyone else.

They all quickly found refuge behind a large rock/hill sort of thing.

Madeline was pressed tightly against Peter's chest. And she couldn't really much say she noticed anything else besides that and Jason was pushing on her ankle.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered the suggestion.

"I suppose I'll go have a look." Peter looked down at Madeline.

"No. You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver told him.

"Neither are you, beaver." Mrs. Beaver told him.

"Thanks dear." he said before slowly leaving their shelter.

Madeline and Peter kept their eyes on each other.

"I kinda really wanna kiss you right now." Madeline blurted out in a whisper. She bit her lip and mentally slapped herself.

Peter told Susan he'd back off...'she came onto me' he decided before answering, "I'm not objecting."

Just then Mr. Beaver popped out again... yelling, "Ahh!"

Lucy, Susan, and Madeline all had the same response, "Ahh!"

"I hope you've all been good because there's someone here you."

Madeline and Jason simultaneously looked over at each other, "You're screwed."


	8. Oh Yay Presents!

A/N: First off I wants to say thanks to mindyrainbowpants, princess emma of narnia, and FelipeMarcusThomas. I really appreciate the reviews guys! Also to FelipeMarcusThomas I didn't really consider it but you're probably right. ^^. Also I'm pretty sure I screwed up some movie lines here and once again sorry dudes and dudettes. But I found a new script so everyone cross your fingers.

Everyone climbed out from their shelter eager to see who Mr. Beaver was talking about. Peter waited to be last because it was sort of polite and he was probably going to have the most trouble still holding on to Madeline (not that he necessarily a problem in his eyes).

However as soon as Jason was out he took his sister from the arms of the blonde boy, "I'll take her off of your hands."

"She was fine."

"She'll be fine with me." Jason quickly replied.

Peter looked at him a little confused, "Ok."

Madeline looked up at her twin, "What's got your panties in a knot?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's like you're actually trying to be a good brother or something." Madeline smiled trying to tease him.

Jason just shook his head and they turned their attention to the man the youngest Pevensie seemed most excited about, "Merry Christmas, sir!"

"Is it Christmas?" Charlie whispered the question to Madeline.

"Maybe. Last time I checked it was August 18th." She shrugged a little bit.

Jason, Charlie, and Madeline looked the man over he was standing in front of his sleigh pulled by some kind of deer. He had a very long beard that matched his gray/white hair.

"It certainly is! Thanks to you Lucy." The man replied.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan stated a little confused by the man's appearance.

"It hasn't been for a hundred years. But now the witch's power is crumbling." He stopped his explanation and retrieved a large bag from his sleigh and tossed it on the ground in front of him.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh! I bet I know who he is now." Jason whispered to Madeline and Charlie. They looked at him with a look that pretty much said how obviously annoying his statement was.

He pulled out a decorated bottle and a small dagger and he handed Lucy the presents as he explained them, "Lucy, Eve's daughter. These are for you. The juice of the fireflower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded one drop of this will restore you. And though I do not expect you to you use it this."

Lucy grasped the dagger, "I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," Father Christmas told her and looked at Madeline then back at Lucy, "I think you may have a friend that could be the first to benefit from that." He smiled and pointed to the bottle.

Lucy smiled brightly and skipped over to Madeline and unscrewed the top as she spoke, "Hold out your tongue Maddie!"

Jason bent his knees so that Lucy could more easily drop the stuff of Madeline's tongue.

Madeline looked at around. Everyone was looking at her. She groaned a slight bit before reluctantly sticking out her tongue. Lucy carefully dropped the juice on it and smiled as she closed the bottle. Madeline wrinkled her noise a bit a the taste but put her tongue back in her mouth and swallowed hard.

Almost instantaneously a warm relief flooded through her bottle. She wiggled her ankle around a little bit before jumping out of Jason's arms. She stumbled a little bit but stuck the landing, "Thank you, Lu."

"Eve's daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." Father Christmas handed her a bow and some arrows.

"What happened to battle's are ugly affairs?" Susan asked but accepted the gift.

He chuckled a little bit before handing her a horn, "And though, you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are help will come."

Then he turned to Peter with a sword and a shield, "And, Peter. These are tools not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand."

And with a sigh he turned to Madeline, Jason, and Charlie, "You 3 were the tricky ones. Mainly you 2." He chuckled a little bit and pointed at Jason and Madeline.

He handed Jason and Charlie a sword and a shield then directed his attention to Jason, "Bare them well."

Jason sighed as almost the fun was latterly sucked out of him and nodded.

Then Father Christmas turned to Madeline, "As much as I know everyone should be able to protect themselves I couldn't bring myself to give you a weapon. I've heard your aim wasn't that good and I happen to hear you're a little on the clumsy side."

"Oh! I understand I wouldn't give myself a weapon either." Madeline smiled clearly taking no offense to his words.

"But I also know that there are three young men here that wouldn't let anything get to you. So I think this will best serve your purpose." Father Christmas smiled and handed her a gold necklace with a lion pendant protectively surrounding a white jewel of some kind, "I know it just looks like jewelry but trust me you'll know soon enough what it's really for."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Well I best be off! Winter's almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years! Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He yelled before riding off.

There were a lot of shouts and thank you's and merry Christmas's before Lucy turned to Peter, "Told you he was real."

Madeline couldn't help but laugh a little bit and clipped on the necklace.

"Did you hear what he said…winter's almost over and you know what that means… no more ice." He said bringing the fact that there was a good chance the frozen river that they were supposed to be crossing might not be so frozen when they got there.

Jason turned to Charlie, "Houston we have a problem."

"Rodger that Captain Obvious." Charlie told him.

"That wasn't NASA talk." Jason scolded him.

"Earth to Jason. You don't know how the people at NASA talk… you're not one of them." Charlie almost whispered the last part like it was hush-hush in order to agitate Jason.

It worked.


	9. I Hate It When You Do This!

A/N: Thanks again to princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas, and mindyrainbowpants! I really appreciate the reviews dudes and dudettes. Also to FelipeMarcusThomas it most likely would have been humorous for one of those two to explain it. And just for you I will have Jason try to explain some of our technology or something to that effect to one of the Pevensies. Also you guys I hate to ask this but I've sort of stumbled upon a problem…. I have no idea what Madeline's necklace should do… any suggestions.

Something weird was happening…. Jason kept Madeline close to him the entire rush to the Frozen River. It was mainly to keep Peter and Charlie away from her but Charlie was of course going to be by one of them so that part was foiled…. Well his whole plan was pretty much not thought through since Lucy would be by Madeline and of course Peter was going to be by Lucy and well Susan didn't want to be left out. So instead of isolating Madeline he pretty much caused every single person in their party to be near her.

The walk was long, cold, and silent most of the time.

"Jeez! Why didn't I bring mine or one of your iPods?" Jason asked loudly and pointed to Madeline and Charlie.

"I'm going to take a guess and say it was because we were originally going swimming." Charlie told him.

"That and you've practically ruined our iPods." Madeline added.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard to use with the spider webbed crack you put in mine." Charlie sighed.

"Mine's still sticky from the grape jelly you somehow managed to smother it in."

"And I lost my charger."

"What's an iPod?" Lucy asked although everyone except for Jason, Madeline, and Charlie were wondering.

"Oh god! Did you just ask what an iPod is?" Jason sounded utterly shocked.

Lucy just nodded.

Jason slapped his forehead.

"Calm down drama king! Did you see their clothes their probably not from the same time period as us." Charlie told him and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Susan asked a little offended by his statement.

"Nothing. It's just that in like 2010. We you know don't wear clothes like that. Fashion changes. I'm sure what you're wearing is very stylish for your time." Madeline rambled trying to think of the right words to say however whatever she said it only made it worse.

Charlie noticed her stumbling of words and interrupted, "Jason aren't you going to answer Lucy's question?"

Madeline mouthed the words: Thank you, to Charlie. He just nodded and waited for Jason's explanation.

"Oh! Well it's only the most wonderful invention ever! Besides the Internet that is…. Anyways, it plays music, lets you play games, and makes you sandwiches!"

Lucy's eyes lit up and Peter and Susan had a tad bit of wonder on their faces.

"It doesn't make sandwiches." Madeline informed Jason.

He looked up, "Oh yeah… But it's still awesome!"

The sound of violently rushing water was becoming more audible as they walked and talked back and forth before they finally reached their destination. It was very apparent that the river was in fact melting because pieces of ice were breaking off as the spoke.

Peter started towards the river.

"Wait, maybe we should think about this." Susan stated.

"We don't have time." Peter told her.

"I was just trying to be realistic." She told him with a little bit of a pout.

"No, you're trying to be smart as usual." He replied.

"We don't have to worry about that with you." Jason patted Madeline's head.

Madeline in turn elbowed him in the stomach.

Once they were ready to cross everyone seemed hesitant. Peter stepped on the ice a little and it started to crack, he quickly withdrew his foot.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed.

Mr. Beaver walked out on to the ice checking it's stability with his feet and tail noting the places that seemed more eager to crack. 

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked in her usual cheery tone.

"Well you never know what meal is going to be your last…especially with your cooking."

Jason tried to suppress his laugh.

"If mum knew what we were doing." Susan mumbled.

"Mum's not here." Peter reminded her.

Lucy looked up and spotted the wolves, "Oh no!"

"Run!"

And just as quickly as that word left Peter's mouth everyone was on the ice without a second thought of it giving in. Then in a flash the wolves were surrounding them. Madeline noticed that Charlie and Jason had her squished in between them. She looked down at their feet. They were a little bit separated from the Pevensies and the piece of ice they were standing on was about 15/17ths cracked and if they moved or stayed still for a second it was going to crack.

Peter unsheathed his sword.

Maugrim had Mr. Beaver pinned down.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt." The wolf sneered in a patronizing tone.

Peter glanced at Mr. Beaver, "Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!"

Maugrim pressed harder on the beaver, "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

Peter held his sword.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled.

"Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! Run him through! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver pleaded.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled again.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs ya!"

"What's it going to be son of Adam? We're not going to wait forever and neither is the river." Maugrim pointed out the obvious.

The frozen water fall started to crack and Lucy screamed, "PETER!"

"Hold on to me!" Peter yelled before digging the sword down in the ice and looked a Jason and Charlie hoping they were getting at the same idea.

Madeline stopped her foot around a few good times and the ice gave. About that time the waterfall gave and the icy water engulfed them and pushed them away from the pack.

Madeline grabbed the first thing she could which was Charlie; luckily he had a good grip on the ice and kept them afloat. And Jason had a good grip on Madeline's coat. But as he started to slip he found her coat slipping off as well.

Everyone managed to make it to the shore. And everyone was checking to see that everyone was there and all right. Madeline didn't spot Jason at first but saw him swimming to the shore… He was ok. She and Charlie walked over to help him up.

"What have you done?" Susan yelled.

The Stones and Buff noticed Peter was holding up Lucy empty coat."

"Lucy?" Everyone was immediately screaming.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" She walked up shivering.

Peter handed it to her.

Madeline hadn't noticed until now that her coat was missing as well. She was standing in front of everyone once again in a wet white t-shirt. She looked over a Jason with an annoyed look. Jason managed to shrug and laughed nervously.

"Your brother has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver told Lucy.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver told them excitedly as she spotted patches of grass and a few flowers blooming.

Madeline turned to Jason and Charlie, "Strip the coats now!"

Charlie did what he was told obediently.

Jason was narrowed his eyes, "No! Why should I?"

"Cause if I have to walk into this totally cool, king's camp half-naked so do you!" She explained motioning to her attire.

Jason looked at Charlie for some support but noticed he was already crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"God! I hate it when you do this!" Jason whined and took off his coat.


	10. Purple Means Worried

A/N: First off I just want to say thanks to pleaseXdontXstopXtheXmusic, mindyrainbowpants, princess of emma, FelipeMarcusThomas, and aandm20. Thanks so much you guys! I really appreciate it! Also sorry that its taking so long to update. Oh and sorry you guys I had to mess with the lines a little bit to fit the characters in.

They all walked up to the main tent in the camp. As you can imagine the mystical creatures were casting curious glances at them as they approached. Madeline was feeling a little less self-conscious now that the Pevensies were the center of attention and Jason and Chester were just as unclothed.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked trying not to make eye contact.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy smiled brightly.

As they approached their destination Mrs. Beaver started trying to smooth out her fur.

"Stop your fussing. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver told his wife tenderly.

Peter drew his sword and turned to the main centaur, "We've come to see Aslan."

As soon as he spoke the tent flaps started ruffling and blowing. Everyone hit their knees as they took this as a sign he was exiting.

A giant majestic lion stepped out in front of them, "Ah, Welcome Peter, Charlie, and Jason son's of Adam, Welcome, Susan, Lucy, and Madeline daughters of Eve. And welcome Beavers you have my thanks… but where is the 7th."

They were all now standing and Peter had put his sword away, "That's why we're here. He's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured." The word echoed through the crow along with gasps.

"He has betrayed them your Excellence." Mr. Beaver explained sticking more to the truth.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius spoke up.

Then lion turned to the centaur and spoke calmly, "Peace Oreius."

"It's my fault really. I was to hard on him." Peter explained trying to take the blame from his brother.

"We all were." Susan stepped next to her brother.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy spoke softly.

"I know dear, that's what makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think. But you needn't let this burden you at the moment. Please go rest and I know some of you were prefer a more Narnian attire." Aslan glace a small knowing glance at Madeline.

She blushed lightly and gave a small nervous laugh.

"Oreius will you please find someone to show them to a tent. Also Peter I'd like a word with you when you're more settled in." Aslan spoke finally.

Peter just gave a nod.

Minutes later after the girls and boys had split up and gotten changed they found themselves together again.

"This dress… makes me look fat." Madeline commented and fiddled with the loose deep purple skirt of her dress.

"I agree." Jason commented with a playful smile.

"I disagree." Charlie and Peter commented at the same time, and then they exchanged a somewhat annoyed glance.

Peter looked up and spotted Aslan on a hill, "I suppose I should go now."

As Peter walked away Madeline turned to Charlie and Jason, "Go away or go do something?"

"What do you want us to do?" Charlie asked.

"Go play with your swords or something."

"They're not toys Madeline they're tools!" Jason corrected her using Father Christmas's words then turned to Charlie, "But… we could just go play a little bit with them."

Charlie couldn't help but smile a bit too as he and Jason found a spot to potentially give each other a few scars.

"Teenage boys… what are you going to do with them?" Madeline asked herself before turning back to Susan and Lucy, "Now that they're gone what do you want to do?"

Lucy smiled brightly and pointed to a small creek. When they got there the all stepped in a little bit and started plying with their hands in the water washing up a little bit.

Madeline sort of excused herself when she saw they two sisters bonding, "I hope you don't mind but, I'm going to make sure Jason and Charlie aren't seriously hurt or dead."

Lucy and Susan nodded as Madeline went in search for the boys. As she walked she sort of got lost in her thought. She fiddled with the necklace that was now on display on her chest. She was sort of confused that formally white stone was a pretty pastel yellow.

"Are you looking for your boy friends?" A small male voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked down and saw a small centaur boy looking at her. She smiled, and nodded, "Yes, I sent them off playing with their swords so I can only imagine the trouble they're in. I'm Madeline."

She let go of the necklace and extended her hand for him to shake.

"I know Aslan said you're name in front of everyone. I'm Oreius too. I'm named after my dad. But I'm not quite sure what you want me to do with you're hand."

"Give me yours Oreius." She instructed. He was confused at first but he did it. She lightly grasped his hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you."

Oreius Jr. smiled, "That's funny. I like you're necklace do you know what it does?" He asked.

Madeline shook her head.

"Do you see the yellow?" He asked.

Madeline nodded.

"It means you're content. If you were really happy it would be really bright. It sort of tells you're mood. My dad told me all this stuff. Only the guardian of Narnia is supposed to have it. Hey, you must be-" His sentence was interrupted by Susan's horn.

Madeline's necklace turned from the pastel yellow to a deep purple. She made the decision that, that color must mean worried.


	11. Sir Peter WolfsbaneKnight of Narnia

**A/N: Just to start off I want to say thanks again to princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas, Princess of Narnia 1192, and mindyrainbowpants. Thanks so much you guys for all of the reviews. So I just realized this is the 11****th**** chapter and there isn't really any action between Madeline and Peter so I tried to add some of that to this chapter.**

Madeline and Oreius managed to get to the scene a little late and struggled to break through the crowd of Aslan's army to see the sight. Madeline managed to get into the viewing line right as a wolf pounced on Peter.

Susan and Lucy both screamed, and ran over and knelt by Peter, and pushed the wolf off of him. Peter sat up and Madeline saw Aslan release the now dead wolf's companion. He immediately ran off and Aslan turned to his loyal soldiers, "Follow him, he'll lead you to Edmund. Peter clean your sword."

Peter did as he was told and everyone else ran off in pursuit of the wolf. Madeline still stood frozen in the now empty space as Peter knelt in front of Aslan as he was silently instructed.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane… Knight of Narnia." Aslan told him.

Peter stood up a little in shock and awe. Immediately Lucy and Susan hugged him and eventually let him go.

"Now I have some preparing to do for your brother." Aslan excused himself and Madeline stepped forward.

"Susan can we go practice?" Lucy asked excitedly as she held up her dagger.

"Oh I suppose." She sighed and followed the small girl that was running away.

As soon as Susan and Lucy were gone Madeline decided she should finally speak, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He said simply.

Madeline stepped a little closer, "I'm not sure what happened but from what I saw you did very well."

"Well, honestly I'm not really sure either it just sort of happened." He admitted.

Madeline bit her lip slightly then stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She smiled a little bit as she saw him blush. Then she started to turn and walk away.

"That's it?" Peter asked getting a little of his courage back.

Madeline turned around, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say so she just walked back up to him and laid a kiss on his lips. He immediately responded and found his hands resting on her hips while her arms snaked around his neck. Peter gently bit her bottom lip and as soon as her lips parted his tongue swept in his mouth, roaming every inch of the now discovered territory. Madeline tangled her fingers in his hair. They both tried to savor the moments that they didn't want to end but eventually the human need for oxygen took over and they removed their mouths but managed to keep their grip on each other.

"Wow."

"I know right." Madeline agreed.

"Peter and Maddie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes-" Madeline automatically knew the voice.

"Shut up and go away!" Madeline turned her head to say to her brother.

"Fine." Jason sighed then walked away.

Madeline turned back to Peter. And without a word being spoken they reconnected in a much rougher kiss. But unfortunately it was interrupted in seconds by Susan clearing her throat and Lucy's voice, "I told you he liked you."

Peter and Madeline abruptly pulled away from each other and looked up at the two girls.

"We forgot to ask if Madeline wanted to come with us." Susan told them, "But you two seem to be preoccupied. So we'll leave." Susan explained with a smile before they walked away.

"I umm… should go find Jason or something." Madeline told him stuttering a little bit.

"Ok…" Peter nodded.

Madeline started to walk away and looked down at her necklace…pink…

"I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes." Jason laughed and slung his arm around Madeline's arms interrupting her thoughts.

"I know. I've been asking you to leave me alone for years now." Madeline smiled.

"You know you love having me around." Jason squeezed her slightly.

"I admit my life would be pretty boring without you." Madeline sighed.

"Now let's go find Charlie and tell him you were sucking face with Peter." Jason told her and started walking faster.

"We don't have to do that."

"Of course we do! You know the look on his face is going to be priceless!" Jason told her with a slight laugh then he turned to Madeline with a serious smile, "I don't want to see you making out with anymore people do you understand me?"

"Yes, dad." Madeline told him and rolled her eyes.


	12. It'll Be Priceless!

A/N: Just want to start this off with thanks to princess emma of narnia, bananafreak97, Princess of Narnia 1192, FelipeMarcusThomas, and Cocoaroos123! I really appreciate it you guys. FelipeMarcusThomas, I don't foresee Charlie and Peter becoming good friends but I think they'll settle things between themselves soon and I have a hunch on why you think Jason's suggestion may not be a good one… They usually aren't. Haha and bananafreak97, Charlie and Madeline sort of work things out between themselves so I hope this makes it a little better for him. I will try to think up someone for Charlie… I haven't a clue at the moment though sorry. Anyways I think this chapter is running a little bit longer than usual but it sort of evens it out I think because last chapter was running a little bit short. Hope you enjoy. ^^

The next morning Jason, Charlie, Madeline, Susan, Lucy and Peter met up out side of their tents. All tired and not quite ready to start the morning until Lucy yelled, "Edmund!" He small finger was pointing to the top of the hill where Aslan and Peter had once talked. However instead of Aslan and Peter it was Aslan and Edmund.

Peter stopped her from running up to him and interrupting their talk. Aslan followed Edmund down the hill and once he reached the teenagers and Lucy he spoke before calmly walking away again, "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund of the past."

"Hello." Edmund spoke awkwardly.

"Oh, Edmund." Lucy quickly and tightly embraced her brother causing Susan to follow suit.

Once they broke away Susan had decided to ask what they were all wondering, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired." He spoke quietly.

"Get some rest," Peter instructed his younger brother. Edmund nodded and walked towards the tent, "Oh and Edmund… try not to wander off this time."

Edmund smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Wanna take a walk with me before breakfast?" Charlie asked Madeline in a desperate tone.

Madeline just nodded and they started to walk off. Peter gave Charlie a slight glare he hoped nobody caught on to. But of course when you don't want someone to notice something someone will… unfortunately in Peter's case it had to be Jason.

"Dude calm yourself she liked you better you got way more action than he did." Jason tried to reassure him in a not so appropriate way. Peter just nodded.

Charlie and Madeline walked in silence and She glanced down at her necklace…blue. That most definitely meant awkward. She decided silently.

"It umm changes colors?" Charlie asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh! Yeah my centaur friend said that the color changes according to my mood." Madeline told him.

"Like the rings you get at the gas station next to the lighters and fake tongue rings?" Charlie asked.

Madeline chuckled a little bit, "Yeah but I think it's a little more accurate and it stays in place." The last part was more or less referring to the fake tongue rings.

"Oh yeah… By the time your mom was yelling it had already fallen out." Charlie laughed a little bit.

"It stayed in until she regained consciousness after she passed out." Madeline joined his laughing.

"I'm starting to miss Texas." Charlie told her, "The normal clothing, the lack of Peter, the technology."

"What was that second one?" Madeline asked trying to confirm what she thought she had heard.

"The lack of Peter."

"Oh! See that's what I thought you said…So I'm guessing Jason told you." Madeline looked down a little bit.

"And I saw. Not like you guys were trying to hide anything." Charlie told her. Madeline didn't quite no what to say so she did what she thought she should do… stay quiet, "I'm sorry… I just got a little jealous… I just thought you umm… liked me."

"I do… Charlie I think I like you more like a brother or I'll dare say a best friend, but don't tell Jason." She tried to crack a smile.

"Best friend I can live with but brother…" Charlie smiled back.

"Ok. Best friend definitely not brother." She agreed.

"I don't know how long we're going to be here but you should know that if you and Peter get together I'll get over it. On one condition." Charlie smirked.

"Just in case what's that?"

"If you guys get serious or married and you have your marital struggles and Peter puts being a king or whatever in front of you and you're looking for company… I'm your guy." Charlie motioned his thumbs toward himself.

Madeline laughed. She didn't really see her and Peter getting together. She by no means had a problem with it but she wasn't going to hold her breath. But you now in case she did she at least had an affair all planned out, "Ok." Madeline smiled, "I'm getting kind of hungry and I'd hate to miss breakfast what do you say we head back?"

"Sounds good to me."

As Madeline and Charlie came back to the group that was already seated and eating Peter grew a little worried. Madeline and Charlie were walking closer together, smiling and laughing. Peter sighed a little bit in defeat. Charlie had won. Besides he wasn't really planning on staying HERE with her to much longer anyways.

Madeline and Charlie took a seat beside Jason. Jason turned to Charlie, "Why are you so happy? She giving you a chance or something?"

"No. He settled for a quickie." Madeline answered.

Jason's facial expression immediately turned to anger, "You did what with my sister?"

"Relax dude I'm kidding! We're just friends!" Madeline quickly yelled.

"Oh…ok… no hard feelings then?" Jason asked Charlie.

Charlie just sighed and nodded.

Peter couldn't help but let a small smile slip on his lips when she said 'Just friends'.

"What's a quickie?" Lucy asked.

Jason, Charlie, and Madeline all choked a little bit and exchanged glances.

"Well you see when two people are really, really-" Jason started.

Madeline quickly interrupted him knowing he wouldn't try to sugar coat anything or even act like her was talking to an 8 or 9 year old, "Don't worry about that right now. I'll tell you when you're a tad bit older."

"Ok," Lucy then turned her attention to her brother, Edmund who was wolfing down as much food as he could, "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund."

He smiled a little bit and slowed his eating rate down.

"Then you better pack some for the journey." Peter told them.

Everyone sort of gave him a confused look.

"So we're going home?" Susan asked a little less eager than expected.

"You are. I promised I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help." Peter explained.

"But they need us… all for of us." Lucy told him.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Everyone looked at Edmund a little taken aback by his words, "I've seen what the White Witch can do… and I helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy took Edmund's hand.

"Well I guess that's it then," Susan got up in almost an angry manner and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked her.

Susan turned around with almost a smile as she grabbed her bow and quiver, "To get some practice."

They all sort of smiled and Lucy ran behind her.

Jason turned to Charlie, "Let's go play with our weapons some more."

"Sounds good to me." Charlie quickly agreed.

Madeline cleared her throat as the two teenage boys got up.

"I mean come on Charlie lets go practice so we can use our swords for good and not evil." Jason corrected himself with the most heroic voice he could muster.

"Oh my god." Madeline sighed.


	13. You Need Me To Teach You?

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas, Princess of Narnia 1192, bananafreak97, and mindyrainbowpants. Also to mindyrainbowpants, weapons are extremely awesome but Madeline is probably not the one you really want to hand them to, FelipeMarcusThomas, Jason's appropriate way is usually the inappropriate way, and the affair thing was definitely all in good fun between Madeline and Charlie, Also I know I sent you a message over the last part but now I totally get ha ha. But I doubt Peter would have her beheaded, and bananafreak97 I feel for Maddie too lol.**

**Madeline sat on the ledge of the hill that Peter and Edmund had once talked to Aslan on. She wasn't quite sure if she was necessarily supposed to be there but here she was. From there she could see Jason and Charlie doing what they called 'practicing' and she could see Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter actually practicing.**

**She let out a sigh. She couldn't help but feel pretty unserviceable here. **

"**Rise Guardian of Narnia." The deep voice that was heard was unexpected and sudden but it was so gentle and calming it didn't rattle Madeline.**

**She quickly stood up and faced the great lion. She slowly pointed her fingers and herself in a questioning matter, "Who? Me?"**

**Aslan just nodded and stayed silent for a moment or two, letting Madeline know he was waiting on her to speak first.**

"**I don't know why you brought me here." She told him finally.**

"**Because you, Madeline Stone as well as Jason and Charlie are a Guardian, protector of Narnia." He informed her.**

"**How am I supposed to protect Narnia? I can't even protect myself." **

"**You don't need a sword or an arrow. You've already made such a contribution to Narnia, in ways you just don't understand or realize yet." Aslan told her.**

**Madeline just nodded.**

"**However, though I know you don't need a sword or weapon, I've found you a person who is willing to teach you how to use one. I'm to understand you two have already met." Aslan motioned his large paw down the hill to where Madeline saw Oreius Jr. standing there smiling and holding two swords.**

"**He's my teacher?" **

**Aslan nodded, "Now go. You don't want to keep him waiting to long, do you?"**

**Madeline shook her head, "Thank you." She told him before running off to meet Oreius.**

**Oreius Jr. handed her one of the swords he was holding when she reached him, "Now come on Aslan said it would be best if we found a secluded area. He said it would be better for the safety of yourself and others." **

**Madeline sighed and nodded, "Probably." **

**As they began walking into a wooded area Madeline decided to speak, "So you really know how to use one of these things?"**

"**Of course! I've been practicing with these since I was little!" He exclaimed shocked at the question he presumed as silly.**

"**How old are you?" Madeline inquired.**

"**I'm 12 and a half actually." He told her in a semi-defensive tone. He took the question as her calling him little which in his mind was just not the case, "Look around I'm quite big for my age." **

"**Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I was just asking because we're friends right? Friends need to know these things." She told him.**

"**How old are you?" He asked her since he wasn't quite sure himself and like she said they were friends and friends needed to know these things.**

"**16." She answered with a friendly smile.**

"**And you need me to teach you?" Oreius asked in a playfully teasing voice wiping the smile off of Madeline's face.**

"**You know you remind me of someone… my brother." Madeline stated looking ahead of her.**

"**Thank you ." **

**Madeline turned to face Oreius with a smirk, "Oh that wasn't a compliment." **

"**Why not you don't like your brother?" He asked somewhat confused.**

"**I like him fine but you know how brother's are." **

**He just shook his head.**

"**You don't have any siblings?" Madeline asked.**

"**No."**

"**Well I love Jason to bits. I'd be completely lost without him. But you know sometimes being with people for awhile… like 16 years… they get a tad bit on your nerves." Madeline tried to explain.**

"**Is King Peter courting you?" Oreius asked.**

**His question completely shocked Madeline. It was just… random… she was expecting 'Why does he annoy you?' or something to that effect not 'Is king Peter courting you?'.**

"**What do you mean by courting?" She tried to play dumb in order to avoid the question.**

"**Are you two going to get married?" **

"**Nope. Not that I know of." **

"**Then why were you 'sucking face'?"**

**Madeline coughed a little, "Sucking face?"**

"**That's what Jason said you were doing." Oreius explained.**

"**Oh great you've met Jason." **

"**Yep so why were you?"**

"**I umm… Hey this looks like a great place to get to work. Huh? What do you think? Shall we start like right now? No more questions?" Madeline was talking a little fast in order to change the subject.**

**Oreius Jr. sighed, "Looks like a pretty good place. I guess." **


	14. Come on, Grandma

A/N: Just want to say thanks for the reviews, mindyrainbowpants, FelipeMarcusThomas, princess emma of narnia, and Princess of  
Narnia 1192. I really appreciate it guys. Also to FelipeMarcusThomas I have a feeling that you may be right.

"Oh god I quit." Madeline panted and took a seat on a log.

Madeline's bangs were plastered to her forehead from sweat. Oreius Jr. was quite good with a sword and quite fast. He also didn't find it necessary to take it easy on Madeline whether it was her first time with a sword or her 100th.

"We've only been at it for a short bit. You can't be ready to give up yet."

"I feel like I can hardly move. And I probably smell. Is it always going to be like this?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Exhausting."

Oreius Jr. chuckled, "Nope. See I hardly broke a sweat. But I suppose age is a factor."

"Yes, please flaunt your youth in my face. You know one day you're going to end up like me…old. My prediction is in about 4 years you'll know what it's like." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Don't wish such awful things on me please." He said sarcastically.

Madeline opened her mouth to speak again but the sound of her words were replaced by a lot of roars of displeasure and the crowd chants. Madeline looked at her young friend, "Can you hear that?"

"Good to know that age hasn't affected your hearing." He told her and motioned her to follow him.

She did it wasn't long before they were able to see (what Madeline assumed) was the White Witch being carried on a pedestal by minatours and other particularity unpleasant to look at creatures.

Oreius and Madeline weren't quite as close as they'd like to be to the action so they made there way closer until they found themselves right by Charlie and Jason who were right behind Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.

"What did we miss?" Madeline asked Jason.

"Not much yet."

After her parade of unwanted visitors stopped she stood up and looked at Edmund, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

A gasp consumed the crowd.

"His offense was not against you." He told her.

"Have you forgotten the deep magic?" She asked him.

"Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." He told her in a tone that it was obvious it struck a nerve.

Jadis turned to the entire crowd, "Then you know this boy belongs to me. That boy, "She pointed at Edmund, "Will die on the stone table… as is tradition."

"Try and take him." Peter drew his sword and one of the larger of the Witch's creatures stepped towards him.

"You think that simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." The White Witch said in almost a patronizing tone.

"Enough, I shall talk to you alone." Aslan informed her and she followed him into his tent.

Minutes of silence and worry filled the air until finally everyone sat down. Lucy looked at Madeline, "Do you think Edmund is going to be ok?"

Everyone in their small little group had their on eyes on Madeline, but she really didn't seem to know it.

"Oh, I would put money on it." She answered truthfully.

"How do you know?" She continued to ask.

"Oh, well you know I just have this feeling. Ask Jason or Charlie when I get this feeling I'm usually right."

Jason nodded, "That's why she's never been dumped she always know and dumps them first."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Besides they'd have to take me before I'd let them get to Edmund."

"And they'd have to get through us to get to Maddie." Jason told him and pointed his fingers to himself and Charlie.

"Ed will be fine," Madeline, told Lucy then reached over and put a reassuring hand on Edmund's shoulder, "You'll be fine."

A few moments later the tent flaps started ruffling and the witch and Aslan stepped out. Everyone stood up in anxiousness. There was a moment of silence before Aslan finally spoke, "The Witch has denounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Relief wiped all of the worries off of their faces and everyone cheered and the Pevensies embraced their brother.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked.

Aslan's answer was simply a loud roar that was terrifying but assuring.

Jadis just sat down on her undeserving portable throne and left.

Peter found his way closer to Madeline, "How'd you know?"

"I didn't." Madeline admitted and took a sigh of relief that she wasn't wrong.

Peter gave her a hug, "Thanks anyway."

"I didn't do anything."

"That doesn't matter." He pulled away in smiled at her.

"I just don't know about you people. A twelve year old practically calls me grandma and people are thanking me for absolutely nothing." Madeline smiled.

Peter gave her a semi-confused look, which was mostly in response to the twelve year old calling her grandma.


	15. Not Yet

A/N: Just to start it out I want to say thanks for all the reviews to pleaseXdontXstopXtheXmusic, Princess of Narnia 1192, Cocoaroos123, princess emma of narnia, and mindyrainbowpants! I'm pretty sure this chapter is shorter than usual so sorry for that. Also this chapter is pretty much fluff (or so I think I'm not 100% positive on the definition). But hope you guys enjoy. ^^

It was almost nightfall in Narnia. And the strangest thing was happening. No nothing to do with all of the mystical creatures and magic. Madeline was dead tired and she absolutely could not get to sleep. Of course it was still technically light outside but within 10 to 15 minutes it wouldn't be. But that was beside the point. She couldn't get to sleep so she did the only logical thing she could. Sit out side and watch absolutely nothing.

She looked down at her necklace a dark green, "It must mean exhausted." She concluded with a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" A familiar voice asked her.

She looked back as Peter as he sat down beside her.

"I can't fall asleep… I've tried." She explained.

"I know what you mean." He agreed.

Silence fell over them… neither of them really had anything to say.

"I umm… talked to your brother earlier." Peter told her trying to start a conversation.

She chuckled a little bit and looked at him, "Oh yeah how did that go?"

"He told me that if we were going to stay here that I should know just because he was being nice to me didn't mean he liked me."

"Tell you're going to be a king and you'll have him beheaded. As a joke of course. Don't really behead him." She smiled at him.

"…king…"

"Don't sweat it, dude. I'm sure you'll make a great king."

"I don't know about that." He said honestly.

"Even Jason listens to you and that's saying a whole lot. He may say he doesn't like you but he really does." Madeline scooted herself a little closer to him.

"Well… we'll see I guess."

Madeline yawn again, "I guess we will. And you'll learn early on…I'm always right…"

Peter noticed she was yawning more frequently and pulled her a little closer, laying her head on his shoulder, "I already believe it."

"Well good, it's about time someone got the message." She chuckled a little bit.

"You know Lucy really likes you." Peter stated randomly.

"I really like her to. She's a really sweet kid." Madeline told him.

"You know I really like you too." He admitted and anxiously awaited her answer.

"I really like you too." She told him before another yawn escaped her lips.

"Why are you so tired all of a sudden?" He chuckled a little bit.

"Oreius Jr. is teaching me how to sword fight. He's really good." She explained.

"Oh… umm why do you need to learn how to fight?" He asked not really liking the idea of her fighting at all.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to."

"Well I'd like to not be the only one that can't handle a weapon or protect myself." She told him.

"I could protect you…"

"I'm not asking you to do that."

"I wasn't asking for an invitation."

Madeline looked up at him, "You weren't, were you?"

Peter just shook his head.

"Well you really shouldn't be worrying about me. Worry about yourself. You're the one going off to war." Madeline reminded him.

"Do you think if you die here you die in real life?"

"Real life? You don't believe this is real?" She was a little shocked at that.

This was in fact unbelievable. But she never really thought of it as a dream. It was one long dream if it was.

"Some aspects of it don't seem real." He admitted.

"Like what?" She was a little curious.

"You… or your family." He added your family to try and make himself sound a little less obsessed with her than he was.

Madeline touched her lips to his gently then removed them, "That feel real?"

"Not yet." He smiled a little against her lips and went in for another kiss.


	16. Do Enjoy Defeat?

**A/N: Just wanted to start off by saying thanks to, bananafreak97, FelipeMarcusThomas, and mindyrainbowpants. Also thanks to FelipeMarcusThomas for the review of chapter 14 I had already posted 15 before I got it so sorry. Also you're probably right there would most defiantly be more people they'd have to go through to get to Edmund than just Charlie, Jason, and Madeline. And another aspect to Jason telling Peter he didn't like him is a little pride and even though he may not always show it he is a little protective over Madeline. To mindyrainbowpants I heart kissing too ha ha. And bananafreak97, Peter is border line obsessed however I strongly doubt he'd admit it ha ha. **

**Madeline dreaded today. Today was the day her two best friends (Charlie and Jason) and Peter went off to war. And to top that matter off Susan, Lucy were gone and Aslan was dead. It was the worst possible day ever. But as she continued to think about the war part and the people she was close too, there were a few other ways it could be made so much worse. **

**She couldn't even help the cause. She'd be waiting away from it all with Oreius Jr. That's completely correct she had a 12 year old babysitter. **

"**This totally blows." Madeline told Jason a few tears forming up in her eyes.**

"**Oh, God. Please don't cry." He told her.**

"**I'm not crying. I got something in my eye." She told him frankly trying not to let her voice crack, "But I swear to god you come back with more than a scratch. I'll…." she couldn't think of a way to end her sentence so she hugged him.**

**When they finally separated, Jason looked at her, "Calm down, Maddie. It's just war. I'd hate to see you react to something serious." **

**Madeline rolled her eyes then looked at Charlie, "The same goes to you. Under no circumstances are you allowed to get hurt." **

"**Wouldn't dream of it." Charlie told her before giving her a quick hug.**

**She looked at the two briefly, "Now go on. You don't want to be late for your first war."**

**The two boys gave her a quick smile before joining the other group of people. Madeline looked at Oreius Jr., "They grow up so fast." He joked and put a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Oh, shut up. What are we supposed to do anyway?" **

"**Oh, yeah I'm supposed to keep an eye on you. You're old and you need me to watch you?" **

**Madeline shook her head, "You're starting to annoy me." **

"**As you get older in age your nerves start to get shorter." Oreius explained with a smirk.**

"**Me and you are going to tie down and fight." **

"**Why do we have to be tied down?" He looked at her a little confused by the expression**

**Madeline shook her head again, "Never mind but seriously if all we're going to do is stand here and talk I'm going to have to…. Find something else to do."**

"**We could go practice some more." Oreius suggested.**

**Madeline shrugged, "Sounds good to me."**

**They started to walk off. But were stopped by someone speaking, "Can I have a word before you go?"**

**Madeline turned around and saw Peter standing there. She looked at Oreius and gave him a look that told him to 'Get Lost'. Then turned back to Peter, "Sure."**

"**What do you need?" She asked.**

"**I… well was hoping for a… good luck kiss." He told her with a sheepish smile on his face.**

"**Nope. But you can have a good job kiss when you come back." She smirked, "I have to keep my leverage."**

"**Well, I'll expect it right when I come back." He told her.**

"**I'll hold you to it." She smiled, "don't you have an army to lead?"**

**An uncomfortable look appeared on his face as he nodded and walked away. Which once again left Oreius Jr. and Madeline there.**

"**Shall we go. I'm tired of waiting on you." Oreius told her and motioned her to come on. **

**She silently followed him. Until they reached the spot they had practiced at the day before. Oreius knew she was worried he could tell by the look on her face and he kept her mind off of it the best way he knew how… practicing sword fighting.**

**Madeline tried her best to keep up with the very skilled centaur. She panted and blocked and even tried to swing at him a little. There was no doubt about it she was no where near as good as him. And the only reason she had lasted this long in the ring was because he was letting her. **

"**Can…we…take… a… break?" Madeline asked between blocks.**

**Oreius Jr. did some maneuver to quickly unarm the girl, "I suppose since you lost anyway."**

**Madeline playfully glared at him, "You're really good. And that makes me incredibly mad." **

"**You just think I'm great because you're not even decent." He teased some more. **

"**You know what little boy? You may be able to handle a sword but, I bet you couldn't handle a shotgun."**

"**What's a shotgun?" He asked confused as Madeline took a seat on a near by log.**

"**Exactly. Guns are what we use as weapons in our wars. We don't use swords or arrows or anything." Madeline explained.**

"**How queer. What are they like?"**

"**Well umm, you put these things called bullets in them, and you aim them kind of like an arrow but I guess not really at all like that then you pull this thing called a trigger and it shoots off the bullet to wherever you had the gun pointed. People use them for wars and hunting and stuff like that." She tried to explain but she knew it wasn't a very good explanation.**

"**Interesting." **

"**Do you think Jason, Charlie, and Peter are ok?" Madeline asked changing the subject.**

"**Probably. I think you may be worrying a little to much." **

**Madeline rested her elbows right above her knees and put her face in her hands, "I know, I know. What am I supposed to do?" **

"**What you're doing." **

**Madeline looked back up Oreius Jr., "Wanna go another round?" She smiled and picked up a sword. **

"**Do you enjoy defeat?" He smirked.**

"**Don't be so cocky." **


	17. Oh God I Thought You Were Dead!

A/N: Just to start off I want to say thanks to all the reviewers: princess emma of narnia, ., bananafreak97, FelipeMarcusThomas, and xBettiolx13. I really appreciate it you guys. Also to bananafreak97 lol yeah Oreius Jr. is pretty cool in my opinion to ^^. And to FelipeMarcusThomas (Message #2) Yeah another thing is he's trying to keep her busy and her mind off of the war.

Oreius Jr. and Madeline continued to practice and make a small bit of progress. They were only interrupted by a great roar. No doubt it came from Aslan.

Madeline and Oreius Jr. stopped, "Do you think we should?"

Oreius looked at her, "I don't know. I'm supposed to keep you away from there til everything is over."

"How are we supposed to know if we don't go check?" Madeline asked trying to convince him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why am I asking your permission? I'm 2 years older than you."

"Just give it a little longer."

"Fine," She told him and sat down, "5 minutes."

"10." Oreius Jr. argued.

"Deal."

Minutes of silence passed. Madeline's mind wandered to probably the worst possible things that could be happening to the people close to her and there was nothing she could do about it. She was almost in tears until she was interrupted by someone other than Oreius Jr.

"Dude, we were off winning a war and you were just sitting here doing nothing." The famillar voice caused Madeline to look up and lock eyes with her brother.

She sprang up and pounced on him hugging him, "Oh my god I thought you were dead."

Jason just laughed, "I love all that faith you have in me. It's flattering really."

Madeline let him go, "Is Charlie ok? How about everyone else?"

"They're coming ask them yourself. Oh and I have a message for Oreius Jr." Jason told her then moved his head to the side a little bit so he was looking at Oreius, "If you're not busy, you're dad would like to see you back at camp."

Oreius Jr. smiled then looked at Madeline, "Go dude, not like we were doing anything." Oreius nodded before running off.

Seconds later, Charlie was the first to come into Madeline's view. She immediately hugged him. When she finally released him she looked at both Jason and Charlie, "You guys had me worried sick."

Not seconds later Madeline felt herself being hugged tightly around her waist, "Maddie!" Madeline knew it as the voice of Lucy so she reached down and hugged her back.

Madeline looked up and saw the Pevensies standing there. Madeline smiled at each of them and tried to keep her composure, "Ah screw it you guys." She exclaimed before grabbing each one of her friends.

When she finally got to Peter, he wasn't so willingly to let her go. Instead he simply turned to everyone else, "Isn't there somewhere you should be?"

Jason lowered his eyebrows at him. Susan smiled a little bit and sighed, "Come on." Susan ushered everyone away however Jason stayed with his glare fixed on Peter. "Are you going to come Jason?" Susan asked him.

"I'm coming." Jason told her and started to follow her but not before taking two of his fingers and pointing to his eyes then at Peter.

Madeline waited until everyone else was out of sight, then she turned to Peter, "That was kind of rude."

"Really? It wasn't intended to be rude."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. So what did you want?" Madeline smirked a little bit.

"Well I wanted my good job kiss." Peter told her plainly and let his hands wander to her lower back and pulled her a bit closer to himself.

Madeline rested her hands on his chest. She stood on her toes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "There you go."

Peter smirked a little bit before going for the prize, by slamming his lips into hers. There were instant fireworks popping off in their heads behind their closed eyelids. Peter let his tongue run across Madeline's bottom lip letting her know exactly what he wanted and Madeline had no problem giving it to him. She parted her lips a small bit and let his tongue sweep in her mouth. His tongue roamed around every inch discovering the relatively new territory. As Madeline moved her hands to around his neck she found her self being pushed into a tree trunk.

Madeline eventually removed her mouth from his needing air but Peter automatically moved his to her neck. He began to suck and nip at the exposed skin on her neck.

"We should…get back…to the…" Her sentence was cut short by a moan that escaped her lips.

Peter finally stopped and got eye level with her, "You know what? I like you like this."

"Like what?"

"Guess."

"I don't know."

"With me." He told her and gently kissed her forehead.


	18. Let's Tango

A/N: To start off a big thanks to FelipeMarcusThomas, princess emma of narnia, Princess of Narnia 1192, bananafreak97, and Cocoaroos123. Like always I really appreciate it you guys.

Madeline, Jason, and Charlie stood on the far right side of the room and watched as the coronation began.

"Bring forth the crowns." Aslan said as Mr. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus brought the crowns.

As the crowns were placed on the Pevensies' heads Aslan announced their title to Narnia, "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western woods, Kind Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia."

Everyone started to cheer, "Long live, King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" 

It wasn't long until music was being played and everyone seemed to be just enjoying the moment. Jason turned to Madeline, "We should dance."

Madeline looked at him, "I don't know how to dance."

"BS Maddie! You did that show choir thing, musical and all that stuff!"

"I wasn't any good at any of it!" She defended.

"Shut up and dance with me." Jason told her.

Charlie laughed as Jason pulled Madeline and started to lead her in dances that didn't fit the music being played.

Edmund, Susan, and Peter walked over to Charlie. Lucy was looking out of a window with Mr. Tumnus.

"What are they doing?" Edmund asked Charlie gesturing toward Madeline and Jason.

"Oh, right now they are dong something that sparks in the 1970's called disco." Charlie explained, "Of course this isn't the type of music people usually played for disco. But I guess they improvise."

Jason looked over slightly and noticed there were people watching, "Should we change dances, Charles?"

Charlie looked at Susan, Edmund and Peter. The three just shrugged.

"Go for it!"

As Jason and Madeline changed paces Charlie decided to continue to narrate, "The jitterbug, or act of swing dancing. The word jitter was used to describe people who suffered from being alcoholics. Then this type of dancing was called the jitterbug because people who danced to this danced without control. I'm not sure what time period you guys are from but I'm sure you should be somewhat familiar this. Notice also that they are dancing to the wrong sort of music."

"We're changing again!" Jason told him.

"The tango. Believed to come from the 1890's and- Wait why am I doing this? Jeez I could use a beer." Charlie sighed.

"OK. I'm quitting, Jason. And Charlie when did you start drinking?" Madeline asked as she broke away from Jason walked back over to the group that had assembled.

"I think I had my first drink when you and Jason stole a 6-pack from your dad, called me, and we drank it in your basement." Charlie explained.

Madeline smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah."

"Ah who cares? Here's the big problem I've got no one to dance with." Jason put on a fake pout. Then he turned to Susan, "Wanna dance?"

Susan blushed a little bit, "Oh I can't dance like you were."

"Doesn't matter. I'll teach you sometime. But right now we could dance appropriately to the music. Which would just be swaying and very little movement." Jason flashed her a smile.

Susan bit her lip slightly then sighed, "I guess."

"Anyone want to dance?" Madeline asked.

The three boys stayed silent for a moment. So she decided to call them out one by one, "Charlie?"

"Can't dance."

"Edmund?"

"I can't dance either."

"Peter?"

"I can't really dance." He told her.

Madeline sighed, "All right. I think I'm going to take a walk then."

Peter watched as she walked out.

"Dude, if you're not going to go with her, you mind if I do?" Charlie asked giving him the hint to go.

Peter nodded and started to follow her. Peter found himself trudging through the sand on the beach only to find Madeline's clothes and shoes on a rock.

"Madeline?"

"I'm in the water." She called out.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked sitting down on a rock nearby the one holding her clothes.

"I wanted to go swimming."

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk."

"I walked here, did I not?" She smiled a little bit. She noticed Peter glancing at her dress then back at her, "Did you really think I was going to get in the water in that?"

"I… ummm… I didn't." Peter started to stumbled through his words.

Madeline laughed a little bit, "I'm making you uncomfortable. Turn around and give me a second I'll get out."

"You don't have to. You could stay there and swim and I'll sit here."

"That doesn't seem like much fun for you. Why don't you go back inside? I'll be in there in a minute." She told him.

"I…would like to join you." He told her hesitantly at first hoping it wasn't crossing a line.

Madeline smirked, "Well, no one's stopping you."


	19. Do You Think I'm Stupid?

A/N: Just to start off I want to thank princess emma of narnia. ., FelipeMarcusThomas and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967. I really appreciate the reviews like always ^^. Also just a heads up this skips in the time. I think one or two more chapters and I'll have to end this. . But if there is like a certain even or holiday you'd like me to cover in this don't be shy with your ideas guys. Anyways hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy.

Madeline yawned as she slowly attempted to sit up in her bed. However an arm around her waist made it a little difficult. She turned her head a little bit, and saw that Peter had fallen asleep beside her last night (she assumed). She moved his hand gently but not so gently that didn't wake him up.

Peter looked around to gather his surrounding this quickly shot up, "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god, shut up. I believe I told you yesterday I don't care." Madeline rolled her eyes.

He rubbed his the back of his head, thinking back to yesterday morning where they had this exact same conversation because he had fallen asleep with her the night before last, "Oh yeah…"

Jason opened her bedroom door without knocking as usual and yelled, "Oh my god! Dude show some respect! This is my sister!"

"Oh my god. Haven't we been through this before too?" Madeline asked before yawning again.

Jason flashed a smile, "Yeah I know. But it's fun annoying you. But forizzile I need you to beat it, I got to talk to Maddie." Jason's facial expression turned from playful to serious as he pointed to Peter.

Peter just sighed and nodded, he leaned a little bit closer for a kiss. She granted his wish.

"Dude, you guys are going to have serious separation anxiety problems." Jason told them.

Madeline laughed a little bit and broke away, "I'll see you in a few."

Peter smiled a little bit as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Jason fell on her bed as soon as the door was closed and looked at her, "I just heard something BIG."

"What?"

"Ok you know what tomorrow is right?" He asked.

She looked up for a minute then shook her head, "Hmmm…nope."

"Maddie! Come on! I know it's been awhile but you should know when our own 18th birthday is!"

"Of course I knew that! Do you think that I'm stupid?" She asked.

"Well you said no." Jason tried to defend himself.

"Sarcasm, dude."

"Shut up, anyways Susan is throwing us a surprise party and-"

"How do you know if it's a surprise?" Madeline interrupted.

"I convinced her to tell me," Jason told her. Madeline just raised her eyebrow at him, "Ok I was eavesdropping. Can I continue now?"

Madeline just nodded.

"Ok well, like I said I was eavesdropping and I found out about the party and Peter has something REALLY important he's going to ask you?"

"What is he going to ask?"

"Think about it, you've been practically dating for about 2 years. You spend almost every second of the day together and you have all these freaking annoying inside jokes. He's going to propose." Jason told her with wide eyes.

"No." Madeline told him immediately dismissing the suggestion, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you told each other you loved each other yet?"

"Maybe… yeah."

"Do you say it regularly?" Jason pressed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? I think when he said I think I'm going to propose he was talking about marriage." Jason told her and tapped his right pointer finger on his temple telling her to think.

"What were his exact words?"

"He said-"

"Wait! I don't want to know. If he's going to propose which he might not, I don't want you to tell me."

Jason just rolled his eyes.

"Now get out so I can change." Madeline told him and pointed towards the door.


	20. Ah, What Does Jason Know

**A/N: By now I'm sure you guys know the drill but if not, thanks so much to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, FelipeMarcusThomas, Princess of Narnia 1192, princess emma of narnia, . for all of the reviews! Also to FelipeMarcusThomas, nope Charlie isn't out of the picture he shows up again in this chapter ^^. Also no he isn't the one that's really interested in Susan but I'm going to start implying more of the Susan/OC in the next couple of chapters sorry to you guys that it hasn't really been out there. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.**

Madeline was walking. She didn't know where. She didn't actually even know where she was heading. She was just walking and carrying on a conversation with herself in her head.

'18.

That's barely an adult. And he wants to purpose.

No you don't know that he wants to do that you're just going by what Jason says.

But if he does, what do I say?

You say yes of course.

But there are still a lot of things I haven't been able to do yet though.

Like what? Finish high school? Go to that nice college across from the kingdom.

Ok, I see your point.'

"Madeline? Are you out here?" She knew the voice that was calling out to her.

She turned around still a bit in her daze, "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked her.

Madeline looked around, she noticed that she had managed to wander in to the woods, "I don't know."

Charlie motioned for her to follow him and she did and they started to walk back, "What's on your mind?"

"Jason says Peter is going to purpose tomorrow." Madeline told him flatly.

"Yep that's what I heard to. What's your problem?"

"Umm… everyone seemed to know this was coming except me."

"Dude, you've been together for about 2 years. This seriously comes as a surprise for you?" He asked.

"Ummm… maybe 2 years isn't such a long time. Maybe I'm not ready to just marry the first dude that comes along." Madeline told him defensively.

"Is Peter the first guy to come along?"

Madeline shook her head, "I don't guess so."

"You know I think these pre-marriage jitters are supposed to come sometime after the proposal." Charlie put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"As much as it pains me to say it, I know you do and you'll figure something out." Charlie told her.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem…. Anyways I was sent after you because your British King is looking for you. Also heads up Jason wants to give you the 'talk'." Charlie smirked at the last part.

"Oh god," Madeline groaned, "Where's Peter?"

"I told him you'd probably be at the beach." Charlie smiled mischievously.

Madeline rolled her eyes and started towards the beach. Sure enough once she got there she saw Peter wondering around in pursuit of her. She quickly managed to catch up to him and silently started to walk beside him. It took him a small bit to realize she was there.

Peter glanced beside him, "When did you get there?"

"Hmmm… not to long ago." She smiled brightly.

"Good to see you back to normal."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Peter wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him, Madeline laid her head against his shoulder, "It seems like you've been avoiding me."

"I was." She admitted.

"Oh yeah? May I ask why?" He was a little taken aback by her honesty

"Because Jason was talking and thinking and that's never a good sign and I don't know I was just thinking-"

"He told you didn't he?" Peter interrupted.

"Told me what? Jason tells me a lot of things. You've got to be more specific."

"He told you I was going to ask you to marry me tomorrow, didn't he?"

"Well, maybe."

"Well that's just a total disappointment…Oh well what are you going to do?" Peter shrugged and continued to walk.

Madeline stopped dead in her tracks and pulled his arm off of her, "That's it?"

Peter just nodded, "Yeah."

"Well what are you going to do? When are you going to purpose?"

"Well I don't know now. I wanted it to be a surprise." He shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I wanted to do it tomorrow but I can't now so I'm probably going to go with right now since it's already ruined." He smiled at her and pulled something out of his pocket. He knelt on one of his knees, "Madeline Stone, will you marry me?"

Madeline inwardly cursed that she was tearing up, "It depends on how pretty the ring is."

He chuckled a little bit as he slid it on her left ring finger. She looked it over a little bit as he stood up, "What's the verdict?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Well that's a relief I was worried since you spent the entire day away from me you'd found another." He smirked and picked her up.

"You didn't really give me a lot of room for improvement. You're already perfect."

"And you're still too good for me." He told her and met her lips with a gentle kiss.


	21. Sure Come In, Not Like I Was Sleeping

A/N: Just want to start off by saying thanks to FelipeMarcusThomas, bananafreak97, princess emma of narnia, mindyrainbowpants, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Cocoaroos123, ., and Princess of Narnia 1192. I really really appreciate the reviews! Also to FelipeMarcusThomas I think this chapter will answer your question about who might be for Susan. Also sorry that it just happens quickly but I decided that I think Jason would gracefully come upon this romance. And to Cocoaroos123, thanks so much I was actually considering a sequel of course there is a few more things I want to put in this one.

"Maddie! Madeline! Wake up." Jason whispered harshly and gently shook her.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"I need to talk to you. Where's Peter?" Jason asked noticing that he wasn't with her.

"I don't know probably in bed like any normal person." Her eyes were still closed as she talked, "What do you need?"

"I may have kissed someone recently."

"You may have?" Madeline sat up a little bit.

"I sort of kind of made out with Susan." He admitted and sat on the end of Madeline's bed.

Madeline's eyes were almost sort of wide now, "What kind of make out? Just tongue or were there clothes going missing? What?"

"Just tongue."

Madeline and Jason heard a knock on her door, "Madeline are you awake?"

Jason looked at her and slid under her bed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She whispered as she watched her brother then she decided to address Susan, "Yeah, come in."

Susan gently opened the door and closed it behind her then she turned to Madeline, "Can I talk to you."

"I don't see why not."

"You're pretty good with relationships, right?"

Madeline knew that Jason trying not to laugh, "Umm… well I haven't really had many." She answered honestly.

"But you and Peter have a really good relationship so you must be able to help me out a little." She looked hopeful.

Madeline smiled a little bit, "I'll try my best."

"What would you do if a person kissed you and just sort of left?"

"Hmm… I bet he was just sort of nervous and is probably beating himself up and I'll even go as far as saying he is going to apologize for running off." Madeline spoke a little louder to make sure Jason heard her.

"You really think?"

"I really do. And if that doesn't work well we'll just have to pick you out something totally hot tomorrow and make him come crawling back on his knees." Madeline smirked.

Susan just smiled and gave her a quick hug, "Thank you and I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Oh you didn't don't worry about it."

Jason waited a few minutes before crawling back out from under the bed.

"So I guess I know what I have to do tomorrow." Jason told her.

Madeline just rolled her eyes and pointed towards her door, "Get out. I've had a long day and I would like to go to sleep."

"What did you do today that exhausted you?" Jason asked.

"I over came my relationship problems and got engaged." She told him flatly.

"You were nervous that he was going to propose, you realized that you were being silly, you told him I told you he was going to purpose, so he went ahead and purposed." Jason informed her.

Madeline took one of her pillows and chucked it at him, "Get out of my room."


	22. It's Just Weird

**A/N: To start off I want to say thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, princess emma of narnia, Cocoaroos123, xBettiolx13, FelipeMarcusThomas, and Princess of Narnia 1192. I really appreciate the reviews dudes and dudettes. Also just wanted you guys to know that I am planning on a sequel. **

As the morning sunlight flooded in her room Madeline groaned. She pulled her blanket over her head trying to go back to sleep. As soon as she felt like she was drifting back to sleep it was interrupted, "Happy Birthday Maddie!"

She put on a fake smile, "Thank you Lucy and Edmund!" Then she turned to Jason, "You keep me up all night and now you're going to wake me up this early and happy birthday to you to."

"Dude it was like 10 maybe 15 minutes." Jason informed her.

"Jason I was worried about you. It kept me up all night." Madeline told him trying to put on a fake cry.

"We're going to step outside and in 10 minutes I expect you to be dressed, do you understand me?" Jason asked.

Madeline grabbed the nearest object she could which was a book on her nightstand, "How about I chuck this at your head?"

"15 minutes?" He tried to bargain.

"30."

"20"

"25."

"Deal." Jason accepted.

"Now get out " Madeline then turned to everyone else, "Would you excuse me?"

"How come you're nice to them?" Jason asked shocked at her sweetness towards the Pevensies and Charlie.

"Because I like them." She told him before pointing to the door.

Peter helped her out by ushering everyone out and closed the door behind Susan who was the last one to exit. He himself stayed in the room.

Madeline raised an eyebrow, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…ummm… making sure you don't fall asleep, " He told her as soon as he came up with an answer.

Madeline swung her legs over the side of the bed and finally got up. Peter just watched her as she made her way to her wardrobe, picked out the dress she wanted to wear, picked up a brush off of a table and started to brush her hair. Madeline looked over and noticed Peter was watching her.

"You're still here?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Well, quit watching me. It makes me… sorta nervous." The last for words came out of her mouth softer than the others.

"Am I really?"

Madeline started to fasten her hair in an up-do leaving a few strands framing her face, "Well, I don't know you weren't talking or anything so it was just…never mind."

"No, tell me please." Peter stood up and walked closer her to her.

"Never mind means I changed my mind about telling you." Madeline informed him incase she didn't know.

"Please."

"It's top secret I can't."

"I'll give you useful information in exchange."

"I was just going to say it was weird. I told you it wasn't important." Madeline told him, "Now turn around so I can change."

He did as he was told, "Why is that weird?"

"I don't know. It just is." Madeline started to slip out of the gown she had slept in and put on the one she was planning on wearing for the rest of the day.

"I don't understand why, I admire you all the time." Peter told her.

"Admire me? And you can turn around now." She plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah."

"Whatever." Madeline blushed a little.

Peter came and sat down beside her, "We should probably get out there."

Madeline looked at him, "Go. I still have approximately 10 minutes to relax."

"Well then relax we shall." Peter gently wrapped his arms around her waist and fell over so that they were lying down.


	23. I Feel Used

A/N: First of all I would like to say thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967, princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas, and Princess of Narnia 1192, and Cocoaroos123. Secondly I would like to apologize for how long it has taken me to update. . I've been like going nonstop with school and I've taken up the guitar. But anyways hope you guys enjoy.

They all sat at the dining table after breakfast. For some rare reason they decided they should spend the day mostly together. The rare reason being a birthday. Madeline and Jason's birthday to be exact.

"No offense to any of you but all of us together at one time all day doesn't really sound all that much fun." Jason told them frankly and leaned back in his chair.

"How about we take turns?" Lucy suggested excitedly.

She got a few puzzled looks.

"Well, since everybody likes to do different things with Madeline and Jason how about we schedule this out for a really fun birthday." She explained further, "We could all do something with them separately that way everyone can have their own time."

Everyone looked at Madeline.

"Sounds ok with me."

Then to Jason. He just shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Ok! I want Madeline first!" Lucy exclaimed.

Madeline smiled, "Yeah and Jason and Susan can hang out for awhile."

Susan blushed a little bit and smiled at Madeline.

"Well we should get this started then. Charlie, Edmund and Myself have something we have to take care of anyway." Peter announced standing up.

Everyone knew that what they were taking care of was planning a party. However Madeline and Jason weren't supposed to know. So they just shot him the best fake confused look they could muster.

Lucy rushed over to Madeline, "Come on."

Madeline laughed as she was pulled away.

The day went on with a lot of smiles an laughs. Madeline and Jason were passed around by the Pevensies and Charlie the entire day that way each person got one on one time with them. It was now nightfall and everyone was exahausted Madeline and Jason more than others. However Jason still had to hang out with Charlie and Madeline was scheduled for a session with Peter.

Madeline waited on a large boulder that was on the beach.

Peter's voice interrupted her silence, "How's the birthday so far?"

"It's been alright. I'm a little curious as why you've been putting me off til the last minute today." Madeline teased.

"I had to get you something." He told her, "A present."

"I already have a present." She told him holding up her left hand.

"No, that doesn't count as your present."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't let me propose today, so I couldn't give you your ring today and that means it doesn't count as a present."

"Wow that sounds like you've been taking lessons in reasoning from Jason," Madeline stood up, "Aren't you gonna take me to the party?"

Peter smiled and took her hand in his and laced their fingers before beginning to walk back, "Party? How'd you know about that?"

"My eavesdropping brother." Madeline smiled.

"Wow we're going to have to start checking for him before anyone talks."

"Yeah, That's probably a good idea." She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder, "Any chance we can ditch this party?"

"Yeah if you'd like to break Susan and Lucy's heart." Peter told her.

"Darn it. Oh well."

"Don't worry its not that big. 10 minutes in you'll be having a great time. And once you get my present you'll be having an amazing time." Peter pulled her a little closer.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Madeline stopped walking, "Or you could just tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me?" She suggested.

Madeline stood on her toes and kissed him lightly.

"You're starting to convince me." Peter smirked a little bit.

Madeline connected their lips again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She quickly broke contact though and moved her lips to his neck. She continued to kiss and nip at the flesh until she got to a place that when her lips touched him he tensed up. This was the spot she wanted. She showed no mercy as she paid special attention to this spot.

Peter drew in a large breath, "Alright it's a bracelet."

Madeline moved away and linked arms with him, "That's all I needed to know. Let's go."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I feel used."


	24. Oh, You're To Go To Me

**A/N: Wow so it's been awhile since an update and I apologize so much for it. Also sorry in advance this chapter is kind of short. ****. But on a happier note thanks so much to FelipeMarcusThomas, princess emma of narnia, Princess of Narnia 1192, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and bananafreak97 (also to you: so do I lol). Like always I really appreciate it and can honestly say it's been a big part of me continuing to write and update this. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

Madeline and Peter walked back in around the same time Jason and Charlie did. There were a few presents on a table with a cake and Lucy, Edmund and Susan along with a handful of others of they were close too.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my goodness!" Madeline and Jason gasped at the same time.

Charlie and Peter both rolled their eyes.

Madeline laid across a couch in Peter's study. She had been waiting on him. He sent her to bed while him, Edmund, and Susan helped clean up a little bit. She lifted up her wrist and admired her bracelet a little bit. It was a silver charm bracelet. There were three charms. One was a lamppost; She knew it was for when they got to Narnia. The Pevensies their story and she figured why he used the lamppost was because they didn't know how she, Jason and Charlie had arrived. A wolf head, their first kiss was right after his first battle. And a boulder, it wasn't really a pretty charm but he proposed on the beach where there were many boulders.

"What are you doing in here I thought I sent you to bed?" Peter's sudden voice made Madeline jump slightly.

"I was waiting for you and I had a feeling you would come here before you went to bed." Madeline explained.

"Well, you were right." Peter told her and waited for her to sit up so he could sit down beside her.

As soon as he sat down she stretched back out and laying her legs over him, "Why are you still up?"

"I had some things I needed to get done." Peter slid the bottom of her dress up til all the fabric was layered on top of each other and around her knees. He let his hands and fingers slide up and down the now exposed smooth skin.

"Oh! I can go if you have things to do." Madeline made a slight effort to get up but Peter quickly pushed back down then continued to rub her legs.

"Nonsense, it's nothing important." He told her with a slight shrug.

"It has to be more important than this." She chuckled a little bit.

"Nothings more important to me than you." Peter told her simply as he moved from her legs to massage her feet.

Madeline let out a slight whimper, "Oohh… You're to good to me."

He just smiled.

"I have a question for you though." Madeline told him.

"Ok."

"Why were there only 3 charms?"

"Oh, because I put on only really important things and I have room to add on to it with other important mile-stones." He explained without hesitation.

"Have I told lately I love you?" Madeline asked him.

"You can say it again if you'd like. I don't get tired of hearing it." Peter told her with a smile.

Madeline rolled her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Dude, What Happened To Us?

**A/N: Just want to once again say thanks to all my faithful reviewers ^^, which are ., Princess of Narnia 1192, FelipeMarcusThomas (also they were probably a tad bit more of a shade of less than convincing lol), Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and princess emma of narnia! Really appreciate it you guys! Also, although I'm not updating as much as I'd like I'm trying to do better so I'll continue to try to get them up asap and finish this. Once again Thanks so much to all of my reviewers and readers.**

Madeline tapped on Jason's door quietly, "Jason, you awake?"

"Yeah, come in." He groaned, and waited for Madeline to enter before he spoke again, "What do you want?"

"Jason, I'm getting married tomorrow." She told him, as her face got pale.

"I didn't know…We've been planning this for months, I honestly forgot." Jason told her with a smile.

"This is my last night of freedom we should do something."

"Isn't Susan supposed to throw you a party or something?" He asked.

"They wouldn't do anything crazy with me." She cocked her head to the side a little, "Please."

"Fine! What do you want to do?"

Madeline just shrugged.

"Let's go get Charlie and get wasted."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where we'd score here." She told him wondering if there actually was a drug dealer in Narnia.

"Well still we have to get Charles." Jason told her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Shouldn't we know what we're going to do before we wake him though?"

Jason acted like he was thinking about it for a second, "Nah."

"Well you should at least get dressed, don't you think."

"Nah again. I mean who the heck is gonna see us any way not like I'm indecent." He told her as they exited his room and crept down the hall until they got to Charlie's.

Jason knocked a few times in a made up code of his.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Charlie groaned.

"No time to talk it's an emergency. We have to move." Jason told him quickly.

"Let me get dressed t least."

"No time." Madeline whispered harshly.

"Maddie? You're in on this too?"

"She initiated it." Jason informed him.

And with that out came Charlie, "What are we doing?"

"We don't know yet." Madeline told him.

Madeline smiled triumphantly at the two boys as she inhaled the cool night air, "When was the last time we snuck out?"

"I can't give you the date but I can give you the reason." Charlie smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, you," He pointed at Madeline, "Wanted to see ummm… Batman! When it came out in the theater and it opened at like midnight on a weeknight."

Madeline and Jason laughed.

"We wound up getting kicked out anyway because Jason wouldn't shut off his phone or quit talking." Madeline smiled at him.

"No, no, no! You can't blame that all on me Mrs. I'm going to sneak Ice Cream and pickles into the theatre in my purse." Jason smiled back.

"What it all boils down to is once again I did nothing but got kicked out of the theatre because I was with you guys. That was like what…the 5th time?"

"All different theatres." Madeline sighed.

"Alright enough reminiscing what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"What is there to do?"

"Ummm… swimming?" Charlie suggested.

"We're clothed."

"We'll strip."

"What if I'm going commando?" Jason asked.

"Then you my friend will keep your clothes on." Charlie answered quickly.

Jason smiled sheepishly.

Madeline's teeth chattered a little from the mix of the cool night air and the chilly water.

"What's the matter Maddie? Getting a little cold?" Jason asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up."

"If you're not having fun we can get out right now." Charlie told her.

"I'm not cold."

"Dude, it's ok to be cold." Jason told her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ok, I'm cold!"

"Dude, do you hear us?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." The twins just shrugged.

"We used to pick on each other about being high or drunk or if we recently got laid. Now it's about being cold… What happened to us?"

"We came here and Charlie nobody ever picked on you ever about the last one." Madeline smiled brightly.

Jason yawned, "I vote we get out of the cold water, get dressed, sneak back in, and go to bed. I've got to attend a wedding tomorrow so you know how that is."

"Ha ha you're so funny."


	26. Table Big Enough For Two

A/N: Hiya everybody! Once again sorry its been taking so long for updates -_- but blame it on school lol. Anyways of course I want to thank all of my reviewers FelipeMarcusThomas, Paramore-Is-A-Band-People, princess emma of narnia, Princess of Narnia 1192, and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967. I really really really appreciate it you guys. Also I used your waterlogged ears idea and although you don't get to read about it I'm sure you can imagine Madeline and Jason table dancing and Charlie really wishing he had a camera. ^^ One more thing you guys I'm almost positive there are going to be 2 or so chapters left the honey moon and then unfortunately the departure the have to make . But I was wondering where you guys stand on the honeymoon. I was thinking maybe a detailed one that for this one chapter would require a higher rating; this of course could be an optional chapter. Tell me what you think please. Hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy.

Madeline stood there in front of Oreius and by Peter completely uncomfortable in her dress and shoes but she was assured many times that she was gorgeous. It was what she assumed the end of the ceremony because Peter's lips were moving however the words that were coming were not comprehended because Madeline's ears were waterlogged from last night's swimming session. She looked up and noticed that Oreius was talking to her. She just nodded, and then sighed, "I can't hear you."

Peter laughed a little and so did everyone else following their king's actions, "Say I do." He mouthed to Madeline so she could read his lips.

"I do." The words came out louder than she wanted them to because well she couldn't really tell whether she was being extremely quiet or exceedingly loud…oh well.

"Well then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Peter immediately took the opportunity. However Madeline was a little shocked because she didn't hear the cue. The crowd erupted with aww's and clapping.

Madeline sat by Peter at a table. Her hearing was slowly returning to her however now the dress was the problem. She looked thin and curvy but she felt like the biggest person alive was squeezing the life out of her in a huge hug.

Peter noticed his bride's discomforted look, "What wrong with you?"

"I feel like I'm about to choke." She told him and rested her hands on her abdominal area.

Peter took off his formal coat and placed it over her shoulders then his hand snaked under it and he pulled at a couple of string until the corset part was untied.

"Ooohhh god…" Madeline moaned.

Peter blushed a little and pulled his hand away.

"I think that will feel better than anything else you do tonight." Madeline smirked a little bit at him.

"We'll see about that." Peter challenged.

Jason and Charlie stood on their chairs and gently hit a fork to their glasses to get everyone's attention. "We'd like to make a toast."

"That's my job." Edmund informed them, since he was the best man.

"There can be more than one toast. You get the best man toast but we want to talk about Maddie." Jason told him.

Edmund shrugged, "Ok."

Madeline propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands while Peter smiled since they both knew what was coming.

"I just want to say… Maddie is great. And Peter's great and they're great together. And although Madeline Alexandria Pevensie doesn't exactly flow off the tongue like silk it works. And Madeline and Peter I wish you a happy future together." Charlie finished his toast and sat down.

"Maddie and I used to play castle and all of that and the part I remember the most was her always trying to behead me because I told her she wasn't nice. And against everything we've ever know we're here and you know luckily I still have my head even though I tell her she sucks. So that's a miracle. And I know she's hiding her face because she expects t\me to say something embarrassing so… She slept with a stuffed dog until she was 16. Good luck Madeline and Peter I love you guts!" Jason got plenty of laughter and applause for his.

Madeline just smiled into her hands.

Madeline loved her Wedding it was most everything she wanted it to be. So why wasn't she inside enjoying the reception instead of outside on a balcony. Peter intended to find out. He joined his bride outside and leaned on his elbows over the balcony as well, "Why aren't you inside?"

"I just wanted some fresh air." She looked over to him and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I obviously know you better than you think. What's wrong?"

"My dad and mom weren't here." Madeline forced a smile, "I always figured my dad would be at my wedding to walk me down the isle and give me away. This is just really the first I thought about it I guess."

"I got a little homesick today, myself."

"When today exactly?"

"When I was standing there in front of everyone waiting for you so everyone would stop looking at me. While I was waiting I looked at everybody and I started to look for my mum and then I realized she wouldn't be there. But then as soon as you walking in I completely forgot about it." He smiled at him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Madeline smiled before giving Peter a light peck on the lips.

"Now if you don't mind we should get back inside your brother was trying to clear off a table to dance on," Peter smiled slightly, "I somewhat wanted to see how that played out."

"Ooh, maybe the table will be big enough for both of us." Peter caught a spark of mischievousness in Madeline's eyes.

"Once again I would like to see how this plays out." Peter smirked.


	27. Oh, I Wasn't Worried About Peter

A/N: Ah Ha an update and it hasn't been 3 weeks lol. I'm starting to improve again! ^^ Anyways of course the absolute first thing I want to do is thank my reviewers Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Paramore-Is-A-Band-People, princess emma of narnia, mindyrainbowpants (Also to mindy, Thanks, I'm one week away from my spring break and then to find out instead of going to the beach or something normal we'll be moving lol just my luck), FelipeMarcusThomas (Also, I would've totally added the saying 'I do' at the wrong time had I thought of it -_- lol that would've given Jason, Charlie, and Peter to hold over her head. Also I think I am going to add that optional chapter next chapter), and Princess of Narnia 1192. I really appreciate the reviews and everyone reading hope you guys enjoy.

Madeline held her dress up and stepped on to the beach, "I didn't even know this place was here. Granted I didn't know Narnia was here either so…"

Peter smiled and snaked an arm around her waist, "It's not really that different from where we were but I'm almost positive there isn't anyone here so you should be able to get a full nights sleep here without any interruptions. Jason, Charlie, nor Susan should be able to come knock on your door when they feel like talking. At least not without some difficulty."

"Darlin' this counts as the honeymoon. Neither of us should be getting a full night's sleep." Madeline winked at him.

Peter blushed a bright red.

Madeline just chuckled, "Chillax."

He looked at her with an obviously confused look.

"Chill and relax." She explained, "We thought to pack right? Because I'm soooo ready to get out of this dress."

Peter thought about the next words to come out of his mouth, she got to joke around so he should be able to as well, "I myself am ready for you to be out of that dress as well."

Madeline smirked, "Well then why don't you come help me take it off and we can go for a swim."

Peter remained silent for a second wondering if she was serious.

"Hey Darlin, I wish I could make this sound a bit sexier but I really do need help getting out of this. Its kind of difficult will all these ties and whatnot." Madeline smiled sheepishly.

"How about you follow me for a second?" Peter asked before taking her hand and leading her a little farther into the small island.

Soon she came across an extremely large almost silk looking tent, "Oooh," Madeline curiously wandered into the tent. It was probably the size of two bedrooms. There was a huge canopy bed draped with red silk. She was utterly surprised that a tent could be this big. Then she spotted a large trunk on each side of the bed. Sure enough it had all of his and her things they would need for the next couple of days they spent there.

"How did you get all of this set up?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"All of those late nights doing important things. It was important just probably not what you expected." He answered and slid his hands to her back.

She was a little shocked when he began to undo the ties on her dress.

"Anxious aren't we?"

"You haven't an idea?"

"Oh I don't?" Madeline asked.

Madeline felt Peter move his hands down to her waist and she knew that he must've had everything undone. Madeline stepped back and stepped out of the dress instead of having it just lie limply on her body. Peter couldn't help but stare. He wasn't one to stare but she was an absolute goddess in his eyes and he had to say he enjoyed seeing her like this… almost completely bare.

"Darlin, I hate to interrupt but you're gonna need to lose some clothes too." A smirk was places on Madeline's lips.

"I'm not one to just step out of my clothing you'll have to use some persuasion first." Peter informed her copying her smile.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that. What type of persuasion did you have in mind?" Madeline stepped closer and ever so slightly pressed her lips against his then pulled away, "Something like that?"

"Something definitely like that. But it going to take a little more. "

Madeline licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him again.

Charlie, Edmund and Lucy laughed as they watched Jason paced the floor continually

"Oh, come on man, it's just the honey moon. Not like they're going to be doing any- Oh…" Charlie smirked as he tried to continue to mess with Jason.

"I don't know if that's really helping. Maybe we should just give him a little time." Susan suggested before ushering everyone out. Before she got out of the door she turned back to him slightly, "Sorry."

"You don't have to go." He informed her.

"Oh, well everyone is already out so we're ok." Susan smiled slightly.

"Oh, well I was just referring to you."

"Oh, well I was in here first so…"

Jason smiled, "So very true."

"You know, I don't think you should worry about Peter he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Madeline." Susan told him before she sat down in a chair.

Jason pulled a chair up beside hers and joined her, "I know that. I wasn't worried about Madeline. It was Peter I was concerned for you know what she had the nerve to say to me the other day?"

Susan shook her head.

"She came up to tell me that Peter wouldn't have sex with her before marriage because he didn't want to get on my bad side."

"That doesn't sound bad. Shouldn't you be happy?" Susan was a little confused.

"Oh I wasn't at the bad part. Then she told me to go tell him 'it was cool she was tired of waiting'." Jason shook his head and chuckled a bit, "I'm loosing my baby sister."

"Oh, nonsense although she is just a tad younger than you she'll always think of you as her older brother. When she is upset you'll be the one without a doubt she runs to."

"Unless she's upset with me."

"True."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me someone amazingly smart, sweet, and beautiful to talk to." Jason smiled at her.

Susan blushed, "Well thanks for listening. Surprisingly enough not a lot of people do that."

"Darlin, there are TONS of people who would be willing to listen to you."

"I just don't want to talk to them."

"Well, good because you know what? I might start to get a little jealous." Jason smirked before kissing her.

Susan, could only think of one thing to do…kiss him back.


	28. Oh, I Already Knew

A/N: Alrighty everybody well first I want to apologize that this has taken so long to update. :(. Also I want to thank all of my reviewers, which are, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, princess emma of narnia, Princess of Narnia 1192, FelipeMarcusThomas, and mindyrainbowpants. Thanks so much you guys I really appreciate it! Also sorry its kind of short.

Madeline sat in Peter's chair and twiddled with her bare feet. God this was taking him forever. Tomorrow was their freaking anniversary and he wasn't even in his study at the right time. She figured tomorrow he would definitely have to spend lots of time with her so he would spend extra time in his study today.

"Maddie!" She heard Peter's voice.

"Where have you been?" Madeline stood up crossing her arms.

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Peter asked her.

"I've been waiting for you for like for ever." She complained.

"Darling, do you remember how Jason and Susan wanted to talk to everybody tonight?"

"No." Madeline shook her head trying to remember.

"Well anyway they did and we were all waiting on you for like for ever." Peter smiled copying her words.

"Well, are they still waiting?"

Peter nodded.

"I've got to go change real quick." Madeline moved her hands motioning to her outfit.

Peter gave her what Jason, Charlie, and herself called the 'ol up down' where he looked her from her toes up to the tip of her head. She was wearing a short, light blue, low cut, silk nightgown with a longer (of course) matching robe.

"Nonsense, you look fine." Peter smiled.

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Hush and just give me a second."

Peter shrugged off his coat, "Take off yours."

She did and he quickly replaced it with his which was a lot more covering, "Any better."

Madeline nodded as Peter wrapped his arms around her and they begun to walk.

"Dude what were you guys doing while we were waiting for like 3 hours?" Jason asked with a smirk, noticing Madeline's outfit.

"Shut up and say what you've got to say." Madeline barked.

"Well, now that everyone's here…. " Susan started calmly.

"We're getting married!" Jason finished excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Madeline quickly ran over and hugged Susan.

"She wasn't even that excited about our wedding." Peter commented before smiling and shaking Jason's hand.

"Why aren't you excited?" Madeline asked Charlie.

"Oh, I already knew…" Charlie answered quickly.

Madeline shed Peter's coat as soon as they reached the comfort of their room. Peter started stripping a little bit two shedding his shoes and socks.

"So what were you doing in my study?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Our 3 year anniversary." He announced proudly.

"Well I wanted to give you an early present." She smirked.

"Well, we shouldn't have any more distractions now." Peter told her as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Madeline walked over to him and sat in his lap straddling his waist, "Good because I don't want you thinking about anything but me right now."


	29. That's Not A Fight, That's Adorable

**A/N: So guess what…. Another slow update! Lol I apologize again and moving on I want to thank all readers and reviewers, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas, Paramore-Is-A-Band-People, and Princess of Narnia 1192. I so so so so so appreciate it you guys! Anyways I think this one is a bit longer than they have been so hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy. ^^**

"Oh my goodness…were you this nervous?" Susan asked taking a deep breath as she paced in her wedding dress.

"Nah, I had bigger things to deal with on my wedding day other than nerves." Madeline smiled remembering some of the moments.

"Like?"

"I couldn't hear a thing, I couldn't breathe in my dress, and my brother was table dancing." Madeline chuckled.

"You danced with him." Susan pointed out.

"Well yeah, it had been forever since I had table danced."

"When do the nerves subside?"

"At the I do's." Madeline grinned at her brother's soon to be wife.

"I have another question."

"Ok shoot."

"Were you nervous about the wedding night?" Susan asked quietly and blushed a bit.

"Heavens yes…. Not really actually…. I love your brother and we had just gotten married so I mean it just seemed like a way to take the relationship to a new level." Madeline said then scowled at the words that came out of her mouth. It wasn't like she didn't mean it, she just didn't like the wording.

"See and I thought being married was the last step." Susan joked.

"Please you have the honeymoon, the first real fight where someone sleeps on a couch or in another room, then having a baby and so on. Married is just the beginning…it's exhausting… in a good way." Madeline quickly corrected herself trying not to scare Susan to much.

"Do you mind my asking, have you and Peter had your first real fight?"

"Uhh…yeah fights more like it."

"What was your first?"

"We got in a fight about him coming to bed late." Madeline laughed a little bit realizing how stupid it was.

"Was it bad?"

"Nah not really."

Madeline yawned as she continually tried to keep herself awake waiting on Peter. She had already counted to 12,547 but then she lost count and realized how stupid it was. She began trying to remember some of the old songs that used to be her favorite. Billy Currington popped into her head. She used to swear up and down she was going to marry that man (that is of course if it didn't work out with her favorite driver, Dale Earnhardt Jr.).

'I wanna be a hillbilly

Prayin' for the rain

Drink corn whiskey

Raise a little cane

You can have the big city

I wanna be a hillbilly'

She sang the verse in her head and thought one thing to herself, 'Sell out'.

She didn't stick to her roots she married the first tall, blonde-haired, and blue-eyed, British guy that came along. She gave up her small town for a king but all in all she was happy with her life that is when her husband wasn't 4 hours late.

Peter tried his best to silently open and close the bedroom door. He prayed that Madeline was asleep. He knew he was extremely late. However when he began to change into attire that was suitable for sleeping his worst fear came true.

"Have a good day?"

"It was busy. I hope I didn't wake you up." Peter said sliding into bed beside his wife.

"Wake me up? Please I haven't been able to sleep." She answered in an annoyed tone, "No apology for keeping me waiting for 4 hours?"

"You want me to apologize for working late? I'm sorry it had to be done and it couldn't wait. I'll make sure to tell Narnia to keep their major issues at a minimum since I have a curfew."

Madeline rolled her eyes and got herself out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"I'll probably go bunk with Jason." She answered not really wanting to talk to him.

"Madeline… don't go." It was a statement but the way he said it, it came out as a beg.

Madeline looked back at him and sighed, "Fine."

She got back in bed. After a couple of seconds she snuggled her way into his arms. He put one securely around her waist, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"That's adorable. That was your biggest fight?" Susan asked smiling and a little shocked.

"Yeah it was." Madeline told her.

"I hope Me and Jason can be like you too."

"Oh, for sure. I mean then you'll have the most amazing thoughtful husband not to mention the sex is amazing." Madeline grimaced again not wanting to talk about her sex life with her brother's fiancé or ever, EVER think about Susan and Jason's sex life.

Susan chuckled a little bit then sighed, "I guess it's time."

"Chillax, it's going to be and you're going to be so extremely happy." Madeline gave Susan a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Maddie."


	30. The Finale

**A/N: Ok so as always the first thing on my agenda is to thank all my reviewers, princess emma of narnia, Paramore-Is-A-Band-People, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and FelipeMarcusThomas (I sort of used your idea here although not like I haven't used them before lol ^^ hope you don't mind). I really appreciate it you guys. Also I hate to say it (but at the same time I'm like yayness I did it) this is the last chapter of Don't Be A Buzz Kill. And it sort of is a bad ending as in not a happy one and my time frames and my ways of how they go back aren't to entirely accurate. I changed them for my own selfish needs… hope you guys can forgive me. And I'll get started as soon as possible on the sequel. Hope you enjoy the last installment. **

"God, Peter come to bed." Madeline sighed dramatically as she threw herself into a laying position on their bed.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

"No, I'm afraid you're not dear, you seem to be pacing actually." The smart allic in Madeline came back.

"I'm not pacing…. I'm just walking." He informed her as he sat down on a trunk in front of the bed.

Madeline sat up and walked on her knees to the end to where she was right behind him. She began to rub his shoulder's and neck area, "What's got you so tense?"

Peter sighed, "You know very well."

"Peter Susan a very pretty woman whether it was here or back in England Susan was bound to get married and this was going to happen. You're being silly."

"I know it's just Jason…"

"What about Jason?" Madeline asked suddenly pulling away.

"Nothing." He answered quickly realizing he had probably started something he really didn't want to.

Madeline got up quickly, grabbed a robe and began to walk out, "I know exactly what you meant."

"What did I mean exactly, then?"

"Jason's not good enough for your sister. You didn't want her marrying him. She's too good for him. But you know what Peter?"

"What?" He asked rolling his eyes as she stopped in the doorway.

"In case you haven't noticed we're exactly the same we're something you call twins so if he's not good enough for her then I'm obviously not good enough for High King Peter the Magnificent." She said his name with mock, of course it was only to hide the hurt.

"I never said any of that." He defended.

"But you didn't deny it either…"

"Wait, where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To somewhere else. A spare bedroom or something. Maybe I'll go find Lucy, Oh wait you probably don't want me talking to her. I'll go find Charlie and somewhere else to sleep." Madeline answered him.

"Don't go."

"I don't want to be around you right now." She told him tears brimming in her eyes.

"Then I'll go and you can stay here." He told her.

She nodded and walked back in. Peter took her place in the door way. He turned back to apologize but when he saw she wasn't looking even in his general direction he shook his head and walked out.

Jason looked over at his sleeping bride and smiled before falling asleep.

It took each of them ages to fall asleep without each other by their side but they finally managed to fall asleep.

It was like a dream…. It felt like they had just dived in a body of water…. It wasn't a dream and it took them all three a matter of 3 seconds to realize it wasn't. Charlie, Jason, and Madeline made a mad dash swimming up until they broke to the surface. Madeline looked around… Texas.

Then it hit her. Despite what she was wearing, and who was calling to her. She quickly swan to where she could walk. Then she quickly walked out of the water. Then it was a sprint to wherever she could run.

Charlie and Jason quickly followed her.

She finally stopped in the wood and sat down on the ground.

"We're back home." Charlie decided to break the silence and surprisingly enough with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"This isn't home." Madeline snapped quickly.

"Come on we knew this was bound to happen." Jason told her trying to keep his composure (almost on the verge of tears himself).

"I told him I didn't want to be around him right then and then this happens. This is so messed up! I ruined it! It's my fault!" Madeline wanted to scream and she knew Jason and Charlie were going to try and convince her it wasn't her fault…. But she knew it was. And she didn't want to hear their compassion and their understanding. She honestly didn't want to hear anything, She cupped her hands over her ears and pulled at her hair slightly.

It tore both Jason and Charlie to see Madeline like this. And they both knew there was nothing they could do right now to make her feel better. Tear (un-silently) poured down her face.

Jason and Charlie both embraced her letting her cry… and truth be known although they wouldn't admit it a few tears were shed on their part as well.


End file.
